Runaway!
by Pheonix081
Summary: Princess Kye was a 10 year old runaway. She hated her Royal life as Nobel Michel's Granddaughter so she just ditched it all. But...her parents aren't dead and neither is she. (I suck at summaries) GlennxOC
1. A new life

**? p.o.v**

I don't remember much. I don't even know what I'm doing right now or where I'm going. Running...there's so much of it. I ran and ran until alas, I couldn't run any longer. My clothes were soaked from the rain and my blonde hair clung to my body. My vision grew blurry and I blacked out.

 **3rd p.o.v**

An old couple we're walking along the sidewalk, on their way home, with their dog. "Well, honey, it's a good thing we brought an umbrella!" The old man said. "Yes, dear, we would be soaked if we hadn't!"

The pure black husky with the white chest and belly, their dog, skid to a stop. "What is it, Charlie?" Asked the eldest woman. _'Bark Bark'_. Charlie was staring at something laying in the grass. "Dear, what is that?" "Shall we check it out, Honey?" The woman slowly shook her head in agreement.

The couple slowly made their way over to the odd shape. "Goodness gracious, it's a girl!" The elder man exclaimed. There lie a teenage girl, 18 years old, at most, dressed in all white. "Dear, we have to bring her back with us, or she'll die!" Responded the woman. The man nodded fiercely and picked up the girl, handing off the umbrella to his wife. "Hurry, now" the two sped off at a fast pace.

For five days, the mystery girl was unconscious. Along her was the old couple, looking after her, and never leaving her side, was the year old dog who saved her life.

 **? p.o.v**

My eyes were heavy, but I managed to open them. ...I wasn't in my bed...I wasn't in my room...I wasn't in my house. I sat up with a start, gasping for air. My lungs didn't agree with my gesture and a sharp pain pulsed through my rip cage. "Ouch..."

"I see your finally awake?" I looked towards the source of the voice to find an old woman. "My name is Rose Terran. We found you unconscious while we were taking a hike in the mountains and feared the worse...you've been out for five days" Rose walked over and sat on the side of my bed, wearing a soft smile. "Would you like to tell me your name?" I hesitated. What _is_ my name? I sat there, just thinking. _'Bark'_. I looked down to see a pair of bright blue eyes that belonged to an all black husky. Well, all black except for its cost and stomach which was white.

"...Destiny" I replied. I didn't even know the words that slipped out of my mouth. "Destiny? That's a beautiful name! This is Charlie." She gestured to the dog. "If Charlie wouldn't have spotted you, you would've been dead...hasn't left your side since you got here" I stared straight into its eyes. "Saved my life, huh? Thanks, boy!" Rose chuckled. "Charlie is a girl." I cocked my head. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I just thought with a name like Charlie..." "No need for apologies! That's what most people assume"

Rose still wore the same gentle smile on her face as she asked "Do you mind telling me what happened?" I searched my head but found nothing. I shook my head and watched disappointment fall on her face. "Well, I understand that you want to keep some things secret..." I shook my head fiercely. "Oh, no! It's not that I don't want to tell you! I just don't remember! I actually don't remember anything..." She hugged me, careful not to hurt my injuries. "The only thing you remember is your name, huh?" I replied. "No...I just said the first thing that came to mind" she rubbed my back and a tear escaped my eye.

"Hello? Dear? Where are you?" A voice called. "In here, honey" a man, about the same age as Rose walked in the room. "Ah, I see she's awake" Rose nodded. "Just woke up. Bless her sweet little heart...don't remember a thing, probably scared to death, but is still kind to us." The man smiled. "I'm Frank Terran, and you are?" Rose knitted her eyebrows. "Now Frank, I just said the girl don't remember anything and that includes-" "Destiny...my name is Destiny" the two elders smiled warmly. "Grandma? Is she awake?" A boy, looking about my age, walked in the room. "Oh, hey! It's nice to meet you! My name is Ethan! I go to Charles university! I'm 19!" He had brown hair, blue eyes, very muscular, and very...familiar. He was very attractive nonetheless. "Ethan, this is Destiny, she's 18, by the looks of it". "Well, it's nice to meet you!" Ethan walked up and embraced me. "I'm bored. What about you?" He asked sweetly. I nodded. "Oh yeah? Let's go get some ice cream!" He picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the room.

That afternoon, Ethan and I were lying in the grass. "So, you don't remember anything, huh?" I shook my head. "Nope" "Well, we are going to start all over! If you can't remember me from before, we will make new memories!" New memories? Remember from before? Now that I think about it, he does look familiar...did I know him?

Ethan and I hung out almost every day after that. We were always there for each other and we were always ready to cheer each other up if something happened.

 **Two months later**

 **Destiny p.o.v**

I sat down at my desk and rubbed Charlie's head. "We had a long day, haven't we, girl?" 'Bark Bark'. I talked in a baby voice "Yes we did! Yes we did!" Charlie's tail was wagging a mile a minute. "I'll scratch you later but you know I need to write!" Charlie's ears fell but she agreed and lied down patiently. "Good girl" I opened my journal to the first page as it was new. Rose said I needed something to write down all my thoughts in so when I "got old like her", I would be able to look back and think about the memories. I grabbed the first pencil I saw and started to write.

 _ **I should probably tell you about myself shouldn't I?**_

 _ **My name is Destiny, but Ethan calls me Dezzy. I have long blonde hair that stops right above my waist and Turquoise eyes. Rose said that I was the only one in the world with that color eyes! I had Honor, but I did not know it. I had family, but I did not see it. I had love, but I did not feel it. I only now understand the meaning of all three. Two months ago, Charlie, my dog, was walking with her owners when she suddenly spotted me lying unconscious. They took me in and nursed me back to health and Charlie hasn't left my side since! Destiny isn't my real name. I don't know my real name...but the first actual thought I had was a word and that word was...you guessed it! Destiny! So I officially declared that as my name. Rose and Frank Terran treat me as if I were their own and they are very nice but, alas, I Don't feel I belong here. I am planning on leaving tomorrow and letting the wind carry me to where I need to be. I won't be taking this Journal with me. I want Rose, Ethan, and Frank to see that my time with them was the more than I could ever dream of. I actually picked up some skills that I must've had before because I just picked up Rose's violin and played her favorite song perfectly! But after that, she had me play a bunch of different stuff until I knew if I used to play it or not. At the end, I could only play violin, piano, and flute. And talk about Ethan! He's my best friend. We love to play pranks on people and he's taught me so much! I am truly going to miss him the most...he's the one who has helped me through this tough time. He is ALWAYS there for me. Well, that's enough about me! Now it's time for the real point of this message. Rose, Frank, Ethan, you guys saved my life. I never could've dreamed of being taken in by somebody else other than you guys. I am happy to call myself part of your family. Thank you for all you've done for me. I know I've never adapted and I've never called myself this before but...**_

 _ **I am proud to call myself...Destiny Terran**_

I closed my journal and drifted off to sleep. When I woke up, it was 3 in the morning. I slowly stood up, careful not to make any noise. I heard Charlie whine. "Don't worry, girl, I'm just going to the bathroom" Charlie put her head back down and went back to sleep and I snuck out. Past the bathroom, past the living room, and straight to the front door where I grabbed my flight jacket with a fur collar and left.

It's dawn and I've already made it to the center of Charles kingdom. I was about to go looking for some food when I saw some rain clouds. "I better find shelter before it starts-" with my last words, a loud crack of thunder sounded and it started pouring down rain. "-raining". I pulled out my umbrella and was running to find some sort of shelter when I saw a man with long white hair and a long white beard walking along the sidewalk, coughing. "Excuse me? Sir!" I ran up to him and put the umbrella over his head. "Please, take this" he smiled. "I can't take that from you! You'll get a cold!" He responded. I returned his smile. "Sir, I'm sure I could find shelter a lot faster than you, considering your state. Look, your coughing!" I rubbed his back. "Thank you for your act of kindness, young lady. I will never forget it" he took out a sheet of paper and wrote his number on it. "If you ever need anything at all, call me" I nodded in response.

I was about to run off but he grabbed my arm. "Young lady, do I know you?" "I don't know, sir. You could've. I lost my memory". "Miss, can I get your name?" I smiled brightly. "Destny Terran!" "That's a lovely name. You can call me Michel" I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Michel!" "I could say the same to you, Destiny" and with that, I ran off.

 **3rd p.o.v**

 **At the Terran house...**

Rose sat cradling a devastated Ethan. He went to her room first thing in the morning to go get her so they could hang out but was welcomed with Charlie who's ears were folded back, holding Dezzy's new Journal in her mouth. He flipped it open to find that it already had writing in it. "Dezzy..." The realization suddenly hit him. Dezzy, his sister- no, his best friend, was gone. "Dezzy!" Rose rushed in the room. "What's wrong, Ethan?" Ethan handed her the journal. Sadness washed over her face as she read it. When she was done, Ethan burst out into tears so they sat on Destiny's bed, Rose cradling him. "Grandma...why did she have to go?" He sobbed. "I don't know, Ethan, I just don't know..."

 **And with Michel...**

"Your highness!" Zain pulled up in the limo. "Hurry, your highness, get in!" Zain opened the door for me and I got in. "Your highness, are you alright?!" "No worries, Zain. This young lady that goes by Destiny Terran ran up to me and gave me her umbrella!" Zain sighed in relief. "Oh thank the lord". "But I'm telling you, Zain...there was something about her that looked... Familiar. She had a Royal presence. It certainly wasn't one of a commoner." Zain looked shocked. "You don't think..." I nodded. "I think that is princess Kye. My granddaughter that ran away 8 years ago...the eyes matched perfectly and so did her flawless blonde hair." "Kye, huh?" "Yeah! You remember her, right? You two used to run around the castle, chasing each other all the time when you were little. She was only 10..." Zain's face hardened. "I was very childish. I should have never gotten involved with the princess." Noble Michel had a sad expression. "But you two were the best of friends...and it wasn't just you, it was all the princes and butlers. Especially Prince Glenn. Those two, being the same age, got along famously. I still don't think he's gotten over the fact that she's gone. They hung out basically every day..." Michel started thinking. "Zain, I've decided. I want to find my granddaughter. And I think that was her. We have to find Destiny Terran!"

 **Disclaimer: I do not own bmp. If I did, I would make the Mc a little less girly**

 **Well? What do you think? I've gotten a little better at writing and I think you see where this whole thing is going. But I have one question for the remainder of you who still reads authors notes. Should I make Destiny's "Big Brother", Ethan, become an interest? I won't make him who she ends up with, of course (unless you guys want me too) but do you guys want him to come after her, kiss her, ask her out and crap? Cause everybody loves a good rejection ;)**

 **Please Review!**


	2. Discoveries

**Nobel Michel p.o.v**

 **The next morning...**

Zain and I have looked in our files for the Terran household and finally found it. Now, we are in the limo heading there.

"Your highness, we have arrived." Zain had opened the door for me and I was greeted with a nice farm and cozy house. We walked up too the door and knocked but what we saw when they answered almost brought tears to my eyes.

Inside, was a boy about 20, who had cried himself to sleep. Holding him, was an old lady, tears running down her face. Beside her, was a dog, ears folded back and whimpering. "N-Nobel Michel?!" The old man who answered exclaimed.

"Ah, have I come at a bad time?"

"N-No! Please come in! I'm sorry but we're a bit of a wreck right now"

We went in the house and sat down. "I'm really sorry to disturb you but I just have a few questions" I said. By now, the boy has woken up and was sitting beside the old lady, staring at the floor. "O-Of course, your highness" I smiled gently. "Is this the house of Destiny Terran?" The boy snapped his head up and glared daggers at me. "Yes, this is the household of Destiny Terran...But I'm sorry to inform you that she ran away yesterday morning." The lady said sadly. "How do you know Destiny? If that's not too much to ask." I stared at the wall.

"I have reason to believe that Destiny...is my granddaughter" the whole room went silent but the boy suddenly spoke up. "What makes you think that Destiny, _my_ Destiny, is your granddaughter, _your highness?_ "

"Please do not be rude to Nobel Michel-"

"No, Zain, he's right. Is she really lived with them then it's going to be hard to believe that she's the princess"

I took a deep breath. "Her eyes...they shine the purest Turquoise in the whole world. Nobody else has eyes like her. Her presence...have you never noticed? The air around her is majestic. Her long blonde hair...nobody wears it better than her. Her skills...how she can play instruments with no flaws. Her posture...have you noticed how she can keep her cool in the most dire of situations? Have you noticed her perfect manners?" The boy looked back down at the floor, knowing I was right.

He stood up and walked over to me. "Find her." Huh? He's...excepting it? "Find her and bring her back to me" I nodded. "Thank you for your patience." With that, we stood up and left the house.

 **Destiny p.o.v**

"I did NOT think this through" I mumbled. I have no place to stay, no money, no food, no nothing. But somehow, I've been surviving pretty easily. As if I've done it before. "I need a backup plan..." Then it hit me.

I dialed the number and on the third ring, he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, this is Destiny"

"Oh, Destiny! You finally called!"

"Yes, sir! Can I ask a favor?"

"Of course you can, Destiny! I owe you big time!"

"I need a place to stay...I'm kinda on my own"

"Okay, I can do that! Stay right where you are and I'll have a car pick you up. Just one question..."

"What is it?"

"Where are you?"

"Same place I gave you the umbrella"

"I'll be right there!"

And as promised, 15 minutes later, a black limousine pulled up and Michel stepped out. "Wow! A limo! Are you rich or something?" He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you could say that". An elegant man with emerald eyes stepped out of the limo and his eyes widened when he saw me. "See? What did I tell you, Zain?" The man nodded. "I should've never underestimated you, your highness". WHAT?! YOUR HIGHNESS?! "Your highness?! Your Royal?!" I asked. He laughed. "Yes, my name is Nobel Michel" wow. Just wow. "Shall we get in?" "Oh, sorry, your highness" he frowned.

"No need for formalities with me."

"But that would be extremely rude of me!"

"Destinyyyyy! Please!"

"But why?"

"Cuz I said so!"

"But it's rude!"

"But I'm the one asking you!"

"So?"

"Your a stubborn one, aren't you, Destiny?"

"So what if I am?"

Zain p.o.v

I stood by the car and watched the two quarrel...just like Nobel Michel and Princess Kye used to do eight years ago. I doubted it when his highness said he thought he found the princess but one look into those eyes and another at those two babbling...there no doubt about it. This is Princess Kye.

Wearing a white t-shirt, black skinny jeans, a flight jacket with a fur collar, black combat boots, hair in a braid resting on her shoulder. She looked just as she did eight years ago. I am not aloud to love her, as it is forbidden. I have always liked her. I have never got over her. His highness said I was always full of life when I played with her. He said my eyes lit up whenever somebody mentioned her. But since she disappeared, his highness has said I've lost all sense of emotion, which is true. But what nobody understands is...I'm the reason she left.

 _Flashback_

 _"Zainnnnnn!" She called._

 _"What is it, Princess?"_

 _"Stop it! You know I hate it when people call me that!"_

 _"Well, your gonna have to get used to it"_

 _She crossed her arms "I knew it was a bad idea hanging out with you!"_

 _"A bad idea hanging out with me?! I work my butt off everyday so I get a chance to be with you! Do you realize I have to do everything you want?! We never do stuff I like to do because they will throw me in jail if they find out I'm complaining!"_

 _"I hate being Princess Kye! I hate being pampered, I hate having to wear dresses everyday, I hate that I get whatever I want, I hate being Spoiled, I hate that I have to learn all this crap in princess training, i hate having to talk all fancy, I hate having to BE all fancy, I hate the castle, I hate being Royal! And most importantly, I hate you!"_

 _"Oh yeah?! I hate you too! I wish that you weren't the princess! I wish I never even met you!"_

 _"I wish I never met you, too!" With that, she ran off_

 _A single tear trailed down my cheek. I locked myself in my room and cried the rest of the afternoon._

 _Flashback end_

Little did I know, that was the last time I would ever see her for a very long time. I remember when I found out she left. I was devastated. I wouldn't leave my room for two weeks. I never ate, just cried. It took five months for me to get over the fact that she was truly gone. I grew up emotionless with a sense of betrayal and then finally, I started serving Nobel Michel.

The two finally stopped complaining and I drove them back to the castle.

 **Destiny p.o.v**

"Woah! That place is huge!" I exclaimed. Nobel Michel Chuckled.

"I'm glad you like it!"

"Like it? I love it!"

"You should visit the other kingdoms. Their places are quite extravagant as well"

"I'm sure they aren't as amazing as this place!"

"I beg to differ"

Zain smacked his forehead and mumbled "here they go again"

"Aww, are we giving Zain a headache?" Michel asked

"Sorry, Zain..." I apologized.

A faint blush crept over his face. "N-No, it's quite alright"

Michel and I laughed.

Zain showed me to my room. "Woah! This is amazing!" He smiled. "I'm glad you like it, m'lady" I frowned. "Please...don't call me that. Just call me Destiny."

Zain p.o.v

"Please...don't call me that. Just call me Destiny"

 _"Stop it! You know I hate it when people call me that!"_

"Zain?" If I would've just done what she said, none of this would've happened.

"Zain!" Why did I ever let her go. Why didn't I hang out with her more?

"Zain?!" I should've been better to her. I never should've let Glenn get near her. If I didn't, she would be mine.

"ZAIN!" I snapped out of my trance

"I'm sorry, Destiny, what did you need?" She looked at me with worry on her face. "Are you okay? Your spacing out and you look sad when you look at me" I shook my head. "I'm sorry to worry you. I just had something on my mind." Just then a maid walked in. "Destiny, Nobel Michel has requested your audience" "oh, okay"

I escorted Destiny to his highness.

 **Destiny p.o.v**

"You wanted to see me?" Nobel Michel nodded. "Do you see this picture?" I walked over and saw him holding a picture. There were a whole bunch of boys and a girl in the middle of them "The girl in the middle..." He nodded. "That's you" my eyes widened. "But...how?"

He turned to face me and held my hands. "Your name isn't Destiny...your true name...is Kye. And you are the princess" I stared in shock. "When you were ten years old, you ran away. You hated the royal life so you just...left. To your right in the picture is Prince Glenn, Prince Roberto, Prince Wilfred, Claude, Louis, and Luke. To your left is Prince Joshua, Prince Keith, Prince Edward, Jan, Alberto, Yu, and...Zain. They were your best friends. Even though some of them were butlers, you saw them all as equals and they loved your personality. But...as I learned, you've recently lost your memory." I was too shocked to move. "How do you know all of this?" He sighed. "That's because...I'm your grandfather" wow...

"So that's Zain, huh?" Grandfather chuckled. "Yes, that's Zain"

"What about the other ones?"

"They are all back at their rightful kingdoms, where they belong. Don't worry, you will see them all again eventually. Even though you got along with the princes better, the butlers still love you"

"Is this why Zain looked so sad when he talked to me?"

"Yeah, probably. He had no emotion when you left. Poor kid, probably felt betrayed"

"Which ones did I get along with the best? You always seemed to get along with with Glenn and Zain. You three were practically inseparable."

"Hey, Kye? Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course, grandfather! Anything for you!"

Grandfather smiled. "Go give Zain a hug. He just needs some assurance that your still there for him"

"I will. I was going to anyways"

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go find him!"

I nodded and ran off


	3. I'm who?

**Hey! The princes are going to be introduced in this chapter! Yay! No, Zain and Kye are NOT going to end up together (I don't think). This is a OCxGlenn fic. Might change it to OCxKeith. I just wanted a one sided love in this story. Oh and in this story, Zain is 21. I mean, cmon, he does NOT look 28. Oh and forgive my mistakes. I may call Wilfred, Hayden sometimes. I'm just used to it.**

 **Kye p.o.v**

"Zainnnn!" I yelled. Where is he? I was running down every corridor and every hallway. Over there! I finally spotted him outside of my room.

"Zainnnn!"

"Huh? Destiny, what's wrong?"

"Come with me"

I dragged him into my room and closed the door. "What's going on?" He asked. I embraced him. "Destiny?" "Shhhh, I'm here" It took a few seconds but he finally hugged me back. "Why do you not remember me?"

 **The next day...**

"There's a meeting today and all of the princes are to attend" Zain informed. "And you are to meet your childhood friends" I nodded. "Nobel Michel insisted on escorting you there so if you will just wait here patiently for a little bit" again, I nodded. After Zain had finished hugging me, he left in a hurry. It's been awkward ever since. I was wearing a loose white dress with a gold belt. It had gold on the ends of the loose sleeves and on the straps (cover picture!). I braided two strands of hair, each on opposite sides of my head. I was brushing the rest of my hair when somebody knocked on the door. "Come in!"

"Ah, Kye! You look gorgeous! I have a gift!" He held out two thick gold bracelets. They had large emeralds in the middle. "These were your grandmothers...I now pass them down to you" (Same ones in cover pic!) "I can't except these!" "Please?" I'm not going to argue with him "Okay, Grandfather...I will take good care of them." He smiled. "Put them on!" I did as told. "Thank you, grandfather. They're gorgeous"

"Come on, Kye! We have to meet your childhood friends!" He said, dragging my arms

Grandfather put me in the garden and went to retrieve the princes. I stared at the fountain. "Over here, you guys!"

"Your highness, where are you taking us?!"

"Your highness, this is absurd, we are supposed to be having an important meeting"

"Haha, this is an important meeting" (see what I did there?)

"See that girl over there? You guys go talk to her!"

I slowly turned around to see 6 guys.

"Hello" I bowed. "Nobel Michel? Who is this?" Blondie asked. "Oh..." He didn't try to hide the disappointment. "She's a friend I would like you all to meet" he left after saying this.

"So, what's your name?" Green eyes asked. "Oh, my name is Destiny. And you are?" Energetic was the first to respond. "I'm Prince Roberto! From Altaria!" Then Blondie "I am Prince Wilfred, from Philip kingdom" then white hair. "I am Prince Edward, from Charles Kingdom" then green eyes. "I am Prince Keith, from Liberty Kingdom" then Purple hair. "I'm Prince Joshua, from the Dres Van kingdom" then finally, the last one. "Glenn." The other princes glared at him.

"You need to make a proper introduction! This is a companion of Nobel Michel!" Keith lectured. "So? I don't really care." "Cmon, Prince Glenn..." Edward added. "This is representing your kingdom..." Glenn was looking quite annoyed by now. "I'm Prince Glenn from Oriens kingdom. Are you happy now?" The princes nodded. "Good, now I'm leaving" he turned and left from the same place he came from.

"I'm sorry, Destiny! Sometimes he just gets like that!" Roberto apologized. "It's quite alright. I understand that he must be frustrated. You came here for a meeting but yet your _meeting_ was _meeting_ me." I smiled. "Now, would you like some tea?"

We were sitting at a table outside, enjoying our tea. It was very quiet. Too quiet. Already hate it. Please nobody talk sophisticated...please? "So, Prince Keith, how are your public affairs you've been having lately?" Prince Edward asked. "That's it!" I slammed my hands on the table and stood up. "Miss Destiny...?" I sighed.

"There's nothing wrong with you guys, alright? But this is just so-so boring" the others stared at me, shocked. "Alright! This is my type of girl!" Roberto stood up with me. In the meantime, he had knocked over Joshua's tea and it spilled. All. Over. Him.

"Uh oh..." Roberto mumbled. "What are you waiting for, Prince Roberto?! Run!" He didn't think twice. He ran, pulling me with him. "YOUR DEAD, ROBERTO!"

He pulled me into one of the halls. "Y-Your Highness?" He stopped. "I'm sorry, Destiny, I didn't mean to drag you along with me" I held up a hand, telling him to stop talking. I then, pulled out a ponytail holder, put my hair in a ponytail, and took my white high heels off. "What are you talking about? Let's get running!" But before we could take off, the princes had already surrounded us. "Dang it..."

"Listen guys, I'm sorry. Especially you, Joshua" Roberto hung his head. "It's okay, Prince Roberto, we forgive you" Joshua responded. Keith turned to look at me. "Shouldn't the Lady apologize for showing such rude manners?"

I looked around at the six princes surrounding me. "Uh, _hell no_ " I shoved Keith out of the way and took off down the hallway, full sprint. "After her!"u

I came to a stop at the kitchen. "Ma'am, why are you running?! That is most disrespectful!" A guy with heavily parted hair said. Was he a butler? Eh, probably. "I gotta go!" I pushed him out of the way and took off again. Not far behind me, Keith was speeding down the same hallway. "DESTINYYYYYY! STOP RIGHT THERE!" I turned back and looked at him. "Why would I stop if I knew you were going to kill me?" The butler spoke up. "Y-Your highness?" "Not now, Luke!"

 **3rd p.o.v**

 **In a secret room...**

"BWA HA HA HA HA!" Nobel Michel was watching the whole thing, laughing so hard, he was crying. "Isn't this nostalgic, Zain?" Zain kept a straight face. "Yes, Lord Nobel" Zain then, poured Nobel some more tea.

 **In the castle...**

"Where is she?!" Keith asked. "Why are you trying so hard to find her?" Wilfred asked. "She pushed me!" Wilfred chuckled. "So your basically playing tag? Or is it hide and go seek?" "NO!" The other princes walked up behind Wilfred. "This is fun! I wanna play, too!" Roberto stated cheerfully. "This is childish" Joshua deadpanned. "Hey, this is the most fun you've had in a while and you know it! We are already all in trouble anyways, mine as well enjoy it!" Roberto ran off, searching for Destiny.

"Whoever finds her, bring her to the ballroom." Joshua commanded as he ran off as well. Keith was already long gone. "No way...The two most serious people left to play a game?" Edward asked. "Make that three." Wilfred then, ran off. Edward sighed "Mine as well...Hey Wilfred! Wait up!"

 **With Keith...**

"Destiny! Where are you?! I know your close!" He was running around the castle. Destiny was right above him and he didn't notice. There were beams. And Destiny climbed herself on top of one. She kept her breathing shallow. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" Sorry Keith, Destiny thought as she literally jumped on him. "OW!" He cried out as she collided with his back. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! IM GOING TO HAVE YOU TROWN IN JAIL!" He declared loudly.

He can't do that...Destiny thought. You can't throw the princess in jail. She kept running. "There you are!" Roberto shouted. Uh oh, I'm cornered. Thought Destiny. Keith is already tired. I could probably make it out if I ran for him. "What are you doing, woman?!" She pushed him to the side...Again and made a run for it.

"Wait..." Wilfred said. Him, Joshua, and Edward had just caught up. They were heading to the ballroom. "What is it, Prince Wilfred? Dont talk long, I have to go kill a woman." Keith replied. Wilfred was hit with realization. "What about Glenn?"

 **Secret room...**

"Your highness. Don't you think this is going too far?" Zain asked. Nobel Michel nodded. "At first it was funny but now...I better step in." He stood up and headed to the ballroom. The exact place they would take her when they found her.

 **Destiny p.o.v**

I was running down a hall. "Good, I think I lost them" I said, coming to a stop. I was walking very slowly, feeling exhausted. I turned a few more corners and stopped at the main balcony. "Maybe I'll get some fresh air" I walked out in the balcony. "Whew. I finally lost them. I am in so much trouble..." I didn't even notice that somebody has come out on the balcony with me. "That's all I need to hear" Prince Glenn came up to me and threw me over his shoulder. I was struggling and resisting. "Let me go!" "Nope"

We were heading down the halls when we finally entered the ballroom. The rest of the princes were already there. "Whew! Way to to go, Glenn!" Roberto cheered. "How did you catch her?!" Keith asked. The rest of the princes were just clapping. When a booming voice sounded.

"KYE" Grandfather was walking towards us. "Kye?" The princes asked with shock. Uh oh...Glenn put me down. "KYE. YOUR BEHAVIOR IS UNACCEPTABLE" I hung my head. "NOW APOLOGIZE TO THE PRINCES". I did as told and bowed. "I'm really sorry! Especially you, Keith!" Grandfather bowed too. "Please accept my deepest apologies"

"Oh, no. It's quite alright" Wilfred said. The others nodded. Well, all the others except for Keith. I'll have to make it up to him later. Keith, then interrupted my thoughts. "I'm not angry. Just...sad" I cocked my head in confusion. "Running after Destiny in the castle today reminded me a lot of running after Kye in the castle several years ago..." I was really friends with this douchebag? The remaining princes were thinking about Keith's words. "Ah, yes. I remember..."

For the rest of the afternoon, the princes thought about their long lost childhood friend. I'm bored. I left the room and went to my own. After awhile, I finally fell asleep.


	4. I thought we were best friends?

**Destiny p.o.v**

I was, of course punished for my behavior. However, grandfather couldn't bear to give a harsh punishment to "his little girl". So I was just ordered to stay in my room for three days. It's been a week since our little game of tag and everybody was running around the castle in a hurry but I wasn't sure why.

I didn't want to get trampled so I just stayed in my room, staring out of the window. Finally, at sunset, Zain walked in my room. "Oh, Zain! What's going on? Why has everybody been running around for the past three days?" "Didn't you know?" I shook my head. "They are having a ceremony for the passing of the kingdoms." My mouth gaped. "What..?" "Because nobody is here to take his highness's spot after he passes, they are passing Nobel Michel over." "WHAT?! BUT IM _RIGHT HERE_!" Zain sighed. "But they don't know that. He isn't making you a backup because he's scared you'll run away again!"

I sat down on the bed. "Run...away?" "Yes, the whole reason you left in the first place was because you hated being Royal." "So, this is _my_ fault...?" Zain put a hand on my shoulder. "Nobody is blaming you. You may not be able to help that you ran away but..." I looked into his Emerald eyes. "You can still stop the ceremony". Am I seriously about to listen to this guy?

Before I knew it, I was running down the hall. Left, left, straight, down the stairs, right, right again...I was going through the directions in my head as I ran. There! I saw the door straight ahead. Right before I reached the door, I skid to a stop. "Well...here goes nothing" I flung the door open and saw Grandfather about to go through with the ceremony. Everybody's eyes were on me. I saw the six princes, all dressed in their Prince suits. Memories flooded back to me.

 _Flashback start_

 _I was 8 years old and grandfather was about to be assassinated. I overheard one of the maids talking and said that somebody was going to assassinate all of the princes and Nobel Michel in a few minutes. I ran as fast as I could to where grandfather was. They were having a ceremony to announce Prince Glenn next in line for the throne and he was kneeling down. "GRANDFATHER! EVERYBODY! YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!" I yelled. All of the princes were there in their Prince suits, looking at me "KYE! We are in the middle of a very important ceremony. What could possibly have you so upset?" I was out of breath. "Do you guys trust me?!" They nodded. "THEN DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! JUST RUN!"_

 _The princes did as told and ran. Well, all of them except Glenn. Grandfather was hurrying out of there but Glenn was too scared to move. "Glenn! Get out of here!" He was crying. "I-I can't! I'm too scared!" I grabbed his hand and started running. I saw a flash in the corner of my eye. "Glenn! Watch out!" I jumped in front of him and about that time, a sharp pain coursed through my stomach. The person ran and got out of there. "KYE!" Glenn was sobbing uncontrollably. By then, everybody was rushing towards me. "Kye! Sweet heart! I'm so sorry!"_

 _Glenn never left my side from the moment I arrived in the hospital. "I'm so sorry, Ky Ky..." He held my hand. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver necklace with sapphires on it and put it on my neck. "This is my mother's. She said to give it to the person I cared about the most; to the person I was going to marry" I turned my head to look at him and smiled weakly. "Does that mean that we're going to get married?" He smiled brightly. "Yeah! You have to promise!" He held out his pinky. "Pinky Promise!" I linked my pinky with his. "Yeah..." My voice was getting weaker with the second. I knew I was going to faint. "It's a promise...a pinky promise" with that, I blacked out._

 _Flashback end_

I remember everything. I remember running away. I remember playing with them all. I remember playing with Zain. I remember... _everything_. I stomped up to the front. "What is she doing?!" One of the princes asked. Nobel Michel was smiling. He knew exactly what I was about to do. "Hand it over, Gramps" I commanded. Grandfather handed over the microphone without hesitation, all while grinning like a possum.

All eyes were on me. "When I was ten years old, I ran away from this castle. I hated royalty. I hated it all. Now, I have returned but have lost my memories. I may have been absent for many years but I still can fulfill my purpose. I AM PRINCESS KYE. AND WITH HONOR AND LIBERTY, I WILL PROTECT THIS KINGDOM AND LEAD IT IN THE RIGHT DIRECTION! I WILL PROTECT IT EVEN IF IT MEANS I HAVE TO GIVE UP MY OWN LIFE!" I dropped the Mic and walked out of the room. All was silent. When I closed the doors, I heard cheering. A smile crept on my face

I went to my room where Zain was waiting. "Well, how did it go?" I didn't answer. I just went up and hugged him. "M-Miss Destiny?" I hugged him tighter. "My name isn't Destiny, It's _Kye_ " a smile found its way on his face.

 **A week later...**

A ball was being held in my honor. The maids were currently in my room, doing my makeup. They put lengthening mascara and some natural pink lipstick. They curled the bottom half of my hair. I had a gorgeous pink sweetheart dress on with layers on the bottom. The top had diamonds and pink crystals on it. They have me white gloves to add to the look. "You look gorgeous, your highness." One of the maids complemented. "Thank you! It's all because of your hard work!" They flushed. I forget they aren't used to complements.

One of the others spoke up. "I'm sure the princes are going to freak when they see you!" A maid said. "Yeah! Especially Prince Glenn! I remember you two were the best of friends when you were little!" I blushed. "Y-You guys are crazy" one of the maids chuckled. "I don't remember putting any blush on!" The others giggled at her comment.

*Knock knock knock* there was a knock at the door. "I shall get it" the closest maid said. She went and opened the door. "Oh, Prince Wilfred! Come right in!" Huh? Prince Wilfred? "Hello, Destiny. Or shall I call you Princess Kye?"I smiled in response. "Hello, Prince Wilfred" There was a faint blush on his cheeks. He sat down in a chair facing me. "I must say, I was quite surprised" I stared straight into his eyes. "Yeah, I was too"

A sad look washed over him. "When you disappeared, I was sure I would never see you again...but here you are, looking as beautiful as ever." The maids were giggling behind me. "W-What are you doing here anyways?" I asked trying to get the topic off me. "I've come as your escort" well, that didn't help anything. The maids were basically jumping out of their shoes. "My escort, huh?" He held out a hand. "I would be honored if you gave me the privilege to be your date, Princess Kye" I slowly put my hand in his. "I accept your offer" he raised my gloved hand up to his face and kissed it. "Then shall we get going?" I smiled. "We shall"

At the party...

Prince Wilfred and I walked through the main door and cheers erupted throughout the crowd. "SQEEE! PRINCESS KYE!" "She's hot!" "Marry me!" "I LOVE YOU!" Well, these people are...possessive. "Kye!" Joshua ran up to me. "I missed you, my Sapphire" he kissed my hand. "You've grown up, Joshy" he smiled. "Normally I would yell at you for calling me that but- oh what the hell. Come here" he hugged me. "Hands off my date" Wilfred was glaring at Prince Joshua. Joshy rolled his eyes.

Somebody came up behind me and covered my eyes. "Guess who?" "Hmmm, is it Robby?" "Yep!" He uncovered my eyes and hugged me. Keith came up and pushed Roberto off. "That is very improper. I mean, she's _Prince Wilfred's_ date" a sour look crossed his face. "I should've came up to your room before Prince Wilfred. I wouldn't let others touch you" I looked at him with a sad expression. "Listen, Keith, I'm sorry..." He raised an eyebrow. "About everything. Pushing you, jumping on you..." He put a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, you coming back is enough for me" I smiled widely. "So it's not just me, it's all of them..." Wilfred mumbled. I was about to ask him what he meant when a voice interrupted.

"I've been waiting for a chance to speak with this gorgeous flower but it looks like I'm not going to get a chance unless I step in as well." Edward came up and bowed. "I was quite surprised of your actions in the ceremony" I curtsy'd back. "Oh, that? Stopping the ceremony was Zain's idea" shock covered the princes faces. "Z-Zain?!" Keith exclaimed. "But he's like a straight A student! He must really not want to give up this kingdom for him to suggest that!" Roberto stated. "Yeah, he gets all sad when I said I didn't remember him." Their faces of shock turned to confusion.

"What do you mean, _didn't remember?_ " Oops...looks like I'm going to have to tell them. "I lost my memories. When I first came here, I couldn't remember anything but now, I remember my childhood and when I ran away but nothing after that." Wilfred wore a sad expression. "So, the first time you saw us, you didn't remember us?" I shook my head. "I'm sorry..."

I decided to change the topic. "So, where's Prince Glenn?" Keith replied. "He locked himself in his room. And that's exactly why." I cocked my head. "When he found out who you were, he must've knew you didn't remember. Your face would've lit up if you saw him after all these years." Well, now I feel bad. "I'm going to go see him" I walked out of the ballroom and to Prince Glenn's room. I knocked on the door ***knock knock knock*** a voice was heard from the inside. "Leave me alone, Yu! I wanna be left alone!" I sighed and pulled a bobby pin out of my hair and picked the lock. Hmph. Didn't know I could do that!

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" He turned around and his eyes widened. "D-Destiny..." I walked over to him. "Why didn't you show up?" He glared. "Why would you care?! You don't remember!" I took of the sapphire necklace he gave me in the hospital and placed it in his hand. "This is..." I cut him off. "Remember? I thought we were best friends forever. I thought I was the one you cared about most. I thought we were going to get married?" "K-Kye..." I hugged him. "I'm back, Glenny" he hugged back, nearly suffocating me in the process. "Everybody is missing you down at the party" he stood up. "I'm sorry I'm like this...I just-" "missed me?" "U-Ummm, let's get back to the party, shall we?" I giggled when I saw his flushed face

We entered the ballroom where all of the princes were waiting. "Woooo! Way to go, Kye! She brought him back!" Robby exclaimed. They all turned towards me. "Nice going, Kye!" Wilfred cheered.

The princes and I were all talking when we were interrupted by Grandfather's talking over the mic. "We will now go through with the ceremony! Kye, will you please come to the stage?" The crowd parted and I felt a pat on the shoulder. I turned to find Robby winking at me. "Go get 'em, tiger!" I rolled my eyes and smiled.

When I took my first steps through the parted crowd, people were whistling and cheering. I met with Grandfather who was holding the royal family's Tiara. It was silver with diamonds and crystals. I bowed my head he placed it there. "I now officially announce Princess Kye as next in line for the throne!" Cheers erupted from the crowd. Wow...so I'm really the princess now, huh? There's no turning back now.

There was a dance and all kinds of men were crowded around me. "Kye! Dance with me!" "No! Princess Kye! Dance with me!" "Kye! I'm the only true gentleman here!" I backed away from the crowd. "I'm really sorry but, I already have somebody to dance with" I apologized. "Yeah, that would be _me_ " Prince Joshua said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Yes! I am dancing with Prince Joshua" he took my hand and led me out to the floor.

 **Glenn p.o.v**

I was rushing towards Kye to ask her if she wanted to dance but I was 2 seconds too late. Prince Joshua had already beat me to it.

 **Kye p.o.v**

It was an elegant song. Easy to dance to. Joshua and I were so close, we could feel each other's breaths. "You haven't lost your skill, Kye" he whispered seductively. "Neither have you, Joshua" he blushed. "Don't say my name like that...it's _hot_ ". He looked straight into my eyes. "The princes are going to kill me..." I cocked my head cutely. "Why would they do that?" He chuckled. "Haven't you noticed? I'm pretty sure we _all_ have a thing for you. But hey, I can't be sure." What?! We?! ALL OF THEM?! Danggggg.

Finally, the dance ended and Joshua kissed my hand. "Thank you for the dance, my sapphire" I curtsied "it was an honor, Prince Joshua".

About an hour later, I snuck off and after a good shower, I went to bed.

 **I really don't know who she's going to end up with! I'll just let it play as it does*Spoiler alert* in the next chapter, Kye will go visit her family. Oooohhh. How will her family react to having a princess in their house. Will Kye regain some of her memories about how she knew Ethan? Maybe, maybe not. Read to find out!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Be my princess. Voltage inc. does. Just putting that out there... Again**


	5. Let's meet the fam

**UPDATE: PLEASE READ!**

 **I don't exactly know who she's going to end up with. I'm just letting the story play out how it does, Okay? Sorry for the inconvenience...The next chapter is down below, okay?**

 **Kye p.o.v**

 **The next morning...**

I was awoken by somebody knocking on the door. I yawned. "Come in". Zain came in with my morning tea. "Hey Zain! Do I have to do anything today?" "Not that I know of, M'lady" my face lit up. "Then I wanna go see my family!" "Then I shall prepare a car at once". "I wanna go by horse!" His eyes widened. "B-By horse?!" "Yep! There's one at the farm I lived on that will come when called. She probably followed me when I left and is waiting somewhere around the castle. She was my horse. She wouldn't let anybody else ride her but me!" Zain chuckled. "If your that enthusiastic about riding your horse, I will take you horseback riding. But for now, you need to ride in the car." I frowned. "Zain...this is all to protect my family..." He raised an eyebrow. "If somebody sees a limo pull up to a country farm, they'll get suspicious. What if I go in the same clothes I came in? What if I take the horse trails?" Zain sighed. "Alright, Princess, I'll see you off"

I put on a white dressy tank top, Black Jeans, Black combat boots, and braided my hair and let it rest on my shoulder. I then grabbed my flight jacket.

We informed Grandfather that I was going to see my family and Zain and I went outside. "Hey, Kye! Where are you going?" Prince Glenn called out. "Oh, hey Glenny!" He repeated his question. "Where are you going?" "To my house. I need to let my family know I'm in good hands." "Can I come?" What? Did I hear that right? "What?" "I said can I come? To your house?" Zain cut in. "That is absolutely absurd, your highness! Kye, I can understand. She's been on her own before. But you, what if something happens?!" I smiled. "Then what if you come with us? It will be just like old times!" He turned me down. "No, I cannot mix work and pleasure" I grabbed their hands and dragged them to the stables.

When we entered, the maids and butlers bowed. "What can I do for you today, Princess Kye?" "Can you please saddle up two horses?" They bowed again. "Right away, M'lady". "I never agreed to this!" Zain exclaimed. "Oh yeah? Well you have to. Princess's orders" he sighed. "As you wish."

Two maids brought the horses out and handed the reins to Prince Glenn and Zain. "We have brought you Archer and Blossom. Will that be all?" "Actually, can you give me a saddle and reins to go?" They hurried off and five minutes later, the gave me the saddle and reins. "Thanks a ton! You guys are awesome!" They flushed. "Anything for you, Princess!" I smiled in response. "Come on, guys!" I ran outside. They mounted their horses and walked outside. "What about you?" Glenn asked, eyeing my saddle. "Are you going to ride an invisible horse?" I put my stuff down. "Of course not. Just be patient" Glenn rubbed Archer's neck (the one he was riding). "Well, even though these horses are the best of the best, I don't know if they will stay patient"

I brought my hand to my mouth and whistled. Loud. "What are you doing?" I held my hand up, telling him to wait. Fifteen seconds later, an Akhal-Teke horse ran up to me. "Sky!" Sky, my grayish brown horse, nuzzled me. "I missed you so much!" Sky neighed. I put my hand on Sky's neck. "Now, now. This is a prince. Show a proper introduction." Sky got down on one knee (the front right one) and bowed. Prince Glenn was astonished. "Good girl, Sky!" I rubbed Sky's ears and she stood back up. I put on the reins and saddle and got on. "That's a cool horse! It has manners _and_ it's beautiful" Glenn complemented. That reminded me of something. "Hey Glenn, why do you have your Prince suit on?" He flushed. "I-I had to come ask Lord Nobel something..." I nodded. "Well, let's get going! Giddy up, Sky!" Sky flew off at full sprint. "W-Wait up, Princess!" I heard Zain yell. "Yeah! What's the deal?!" Glenn added. Sky was one of the fastest horses in Charles. I doubt they can catch up to me. I was right. They were riding as fast as they could but weren't even close. "Alright, girl, let's slow down". I pulled her to a stop

 **Glenn p.o.v**

Phew...that was close. I was about to go and ask Nobel Michel my question but I saw Kye and Zain and stopped. Mine as well go with them. I want to see where Kye used to live. After all...I'm in love with her. I was heartbroken when I saw she didn't remember me but after she gave me the necklace, I was sure she did. But...she left the necklace with me. Ugh...

I wiped some sweat off my brow and slowed down as we neared Kye and her respectful horse. Seeing her had my mind all fuzzy.

Kye looks hot no matter what she wears. Even in her normal attire she looks irresistible. I'm glad they gave me an excuse to get my mind off things. I was nervous as shit. But she can never know...she can never know what I was originally here for. She can never know what I was going to ask Nobel Michel. She can never know I was going to ask Nobel Michel for her hand in marriage.

 **Kye p.o.v**

"M'lady, may I ask the direction the horse trails are in?" Zain asked. "Zain, don't talk formal with me". "But-" "No buts. Now try again" he rolled his eyes and talked in a surprisingly normal voice. "Hey, Kye, where are these horse trails anyways?" Me and Glenn were shocked. "Much better..." I steered Sky to the left and kicked her side. "This way"

We were walking across the horse trails. They were made just for people in the country to get to the city by horse but nobody uses them anymore. There was a beautiful stream along the side and sunlight was shining thought the trees. "Wow, this is beautiful!" Zain complemented. "Yeah, there's not many chances where I get to roam around horse trails in the middle of the forest." "This was my favorite place when I lived with Rose and Frank..." Glenn then asked. "Rose and Frank? Who are they?"

I sighed. "Rose and Frank are the people who took me in. They found me unconscious and cared for me..." Glenn sensed my sadness. "I'll make sure you see them on a regular basis." I lit up. "Really? Oh thank you!" He smiled. "No problem. Anything for you" while we were talking, I didn't realize we were almost there. "You guys" they both looked at me. "Up ahead" they both looked to see a clearing in the forest and a cozy house. "This is the place." We tied our horses up on a nearby post and walked up to the house.

I looked down and took a deep breathe. "Here goes nothing..." I lifted my head up and knocked. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal Frank. His eyes widened when he saw me. "DESTINY!" He hugged me tightly. "What is it, dear?" Rose walked to the door. "Goodness gracious! It's Destiny!" She joined in on the hug. "Destiny, I never thought I'd see you again!" I smiled and hugged both of them back. "What are you waiting for?! Come in!"

We all sat on the couch. "Let's introduce ourselves" I put a hand on Zain's shoulder. "This is Zain. He serves Nobel Michel" they smiled and Rose said "it's nice to properly meet you, Zain. I believe you were here before when his highness was in our presence?" He nodded. "Yes, that was me. I serve his highness, lord Nobel Michel" he's been here before? I'll ask him about it later.

I then, put a hand on Glenn's shoulder. "Although you probably already recognize him, this is Prince Glenn, of the Oriens Kingdom." They were practically jumping with joy. "Oh yes! I recognize him off of TV! He looks even more dashing in person!" Rose said. "Now, let me introduce myself"

"I am Princess Kye. I ran away from the kingdom when I was 10 because I hated the Royal life. 8 years have passed and I lost my memories. I now, have regained them. This is my purpose and I'm not going to run away from it." A sad smile was on their faces when Frank finally spoke up. "Now when we rescued you, I could've never imagined that you were the missing Princess...it's a small world." Rose nodded.

That's when something hit me. "Hey, where's Ethan and Charlie?" They frowned. "Ethan is still grieving over you. He finally started going back to university two days ago. He's currently there now. And Charlie...poor girl. She won't eat. Ethan was the closest to you so she waits outside of university for him. And Sky. I don't know where she is. She left shortly after you did." I shook my head. "Sky is outside. She followed me to the castle" Rose just replied with a short 'ah'.

I stood up. "It was really nice seeing you guys again but I want to see Ethan again." I gave them my goodbye hugs. "Come visit often" Rose said. I nodded. I was about to walk out of the door when Rose called back out to me. "Wait, Destiny!" I turned back. "Take Charlie with you. I think she will be happier with you than us." I smiled brightly. "I will! Thank you!" "It was nice meeting you all!". With that, we mounted our horses and rode off towards the city.

"Princess Kye?" Zain called out to me. "Is Ethan the boy about your age?" "Yeah. How did you know?" "When we were searching for you, Lord Nobel and I stopped in there looking for you. He had cried himself to sleep" I frowned. I did that to him? I feel really bad now. We were running so we got there faster. A whining noise interrupted my thoughts. I looked towards the source of the sound and saw...

How had I not noticed before? "Hey, Kye? What's that noise?" Glenn asked. I pointed. "See that horse over there? That's Ace, Ethan's horse. I really have no idea how I didn't see him when we came in." "Yeah, I didn't see him either" Zain cut in. "Me neither".

I came to a stop at the forest exit. "You guys should head back to the castle. I'll catch up with you later." Glenn had a weird expression on his face. "I don't think that's a good idea. I don't know why but I feel like something bad is going to happen to you" I smirked. "You know I can handle myself. Plus, what if you guys get caught? You stick out like a sore thumb, Glenny" after thinking about it, Glenn finally sighed and nodded. "Okay, we'll go back" huh really? Wow, that wasn't hard. "BUT I'm not leaving the castle until you come back safely" I knew there would be a point to this..."Okay, I'll hurry back" with that, they rode off. I got off my own horse and started walking to Charles university.

When I finally arrived, class was about to get out. I leaned up against the wall by the gate and crossed my arms, looking down. Guys and girls alike started gathering around me. "Excuse me? Are you Princess Kye?" One girl asked. One guy took out his phone and was looking at a picture on it "Holy shit! This is Kye! See, look!" Everybody was looking at his phone then me. "Wow! It really is Kye!" "She's so pretty!" "Will you marry me?" "Come home with me!" Everybody was talking and yelling when a certain face caught my eye. It was Ethan. And Charlie was trailing right behind him.

There were three guys walking with him. Ethan had his head hung and was staring at the ground while walking. The guys had their hands on his shoulder, trying to cheer him up. They were patting Ethan's shoulder and was pointing towards the crowd. They were making their way over here.

I stood up from my leaning position and uncrossed my arms. "Can you guys move please? I need to get to those guys over there." They didn't hesitate parting. "Thank you!" I ran towards Ethan. He was still looking down. "Ethan!" The other guys were staring in shock. I don't know if it was because they are looking at the princess or if it's because she knows his name. Could be both. Who knows? At the call of my familiar voice, Ethan looked up. I jumped into his arms. "Ethan! I missed you so much!" It took him a minute to process what was happening but as soon as he did, he hugged me back with all his might.

"Destiny!"

"Oh _please_. My name is Kye. But you? You can call me whatever you want"

"Shut up and hug me. I missed you..."

"I missed you too, Ethan"

He planted a kiss on my forehead. "Why did you leave?! You didn't even say goodbye! You just left a note! And with such heartfelt words about me..." I ran my fingers through his shaggy hair. "I didn't feel like I belonged. I felt like I was needed somewhere. And I was right." He pressed a finger to my lips. "Your not allowed to talk" his friends were shocked speechless. "Holy shit, bro!" Guy # 1 said. Guy # 2 added "You dating the princess?! That rules!" Then Guy # 3 spoke up. "Is this the reason you were so upset?" By now, the crowd was already around us.

Charlie jumped on me and started licking my face all over. Her tail was wagging a mile a minute. "Charlie! I missed you!" Charlie barked. "I'm so sorry, girl!" I rubbed her silky fur. "Now, listen. If I leave you behind, you know I'll always come back. So you have to eat, okay?" ' _Bark Bark_ ' I stopped rubbing Charlie and looked towards Ethan.

Something unusual caught my eye. There was a guy with a bandanna in the crowd behind Ethan. It was over his face. I immediately saw something was off. Charlie seemed to notice it too. I stared him up and down. I saw something shiny in his pocket. A gun...my mind told me to run but if I made any sudden movements, he would shoot. I got on my tippy toes and pretended to hug Ethan.

While keeping my eye on the suspicious person, I whispered in Ethan's ear. "Ethan. Whatever you do, don't look behind you. There's a suspicious guy. We need to call our horses without letting him know we're doing it." I separated from Ethan and whistled loudly, actually calling for my horse. "Whew, it's been a long day" I stretched. "How do you whistle that loud? Let me try" Ethan then whistled. It only took about five minute until I could see both of our horses running in the distance. I pretended to hug Ethan again. "I see our horses. As soon as they get here, push that guy then run as fast as your legs can take you. Don't worry about me. Just get out of here. You have to trust me." He nodded. "I trust you, Kye"

A few seconded later, our horses have arrived. "Now!" Ethan and I tackled the mysterious guy and got on our horses. "Go, Sky! Go as fast as your legs can take you! GO!" She listened and started running. To confirm my request, I kicked her side. A screeching noise was heard from behind me. I looked back and saw a black car. Hopefully, they didn't go after Ethan.

I pulled her reins. "Hang left! We're going to the country side" we were running so fast, I could barely focus. We reached a river. It was wide. "Sky. I know your scared. But you have to do this." She gained a boost of speed at my encouraging words. "You have to JUMP!" As soon as I said 'jump', I pulled her reins hard and we flew.

As I was in the air, I heard a loud BANG. Pain ripped through my shoulder. I knew I have been shot. Sky reacted to my cries of pain and slowed down. "No! Don't worry about me, Sky. You have to run! It could save both of us!" I led her down trail after trail. Until I realized we were in the mountains. It was snowing. Great. We ran up and up until we reader the peak. I didn't see where there was a big cliff but Sky did. She skid to a stop, flinging me off in the process. I tumbled down the cliff, wounds forming, rocks digging into me. I finally landed into the snow below.

So cold...the snow was turning red. I'm not going to make it...I sidled up against the rocks. "Please...please tell me Ethan is okay..." I blacked out.


	6. A familiar situation

**Ethan p.o.v**

After she got on her horse, the mystery man yelled something and a black car pulled up. The man got in it and started chasing after Kye. Come on, Kye... Make it out safe. Please. "Sorry, Tyler, I'll catch up with you later!" I yelled to one of my friends. I kicked Ace's side and we rode off. I was riding when I realized something. Nobody was chasing me. I took this as a chance to go to the castle. Maybe she's there. If she's not, at least I can get some help. I stopped Ace's running and listened. A loud bang shot through the air. Oh no. Gun shots. Wait...I looked in the direction the gunshot came from. That's the same direction Kye went in! I rode off.

My search led me to the riverbank. Oh no... I saw blood on the ground. There's not enough of it! Kye is still alive! I got off of Ace. "I'm going into the mountains. Get out of here" ace did as told and ran away. I crossed the freezing river and looked up at the mountains. They're huge! I'll never find her! But for Kye...it was worth a try (no rhyme intended).

I've been searching for hours but no luck. It was dark and the blizzard was so thick, I couldn't see a thing. Finally, I found a cliff and sat against it to block the wind. I looked down and saw blood. Wait, blood? I followed the trail to find Kye. Bleeding and knocked out. "Kye!" My voice was scratchy from the cold. I held her close and listened for her pulse. Oh thank god... It was faint but defiantly still there. There were several cuts and wounds but the worse one was on her shoulder. That's probably where they shot her. Her clothes were stained red. I did my best to wrap up the wounds. "Come on, Kye! We have to get out of here!" I shook her shoulders but she didn't wake up. I picked her up bridal style. And started walking. Her face was pale. "Come on, Kye! Wake up!" She opened her eyes.

 **Kye p.o.v**

I was so cold. "Oh thank god! Kye!" Ethan yelled. He hugged me. "I was so worried! Come on! We need to get warm" we snuggled up against the rock. "Ethan...I'm so...cold". This feels so...familiar.

 _Flashback start_

 _I had just escaped the castle. Snow blanketed Liberty. "I'm so...cold" I mumbled. I looked around and saw a boy huddled up, shivering. I walked over to him and sat down next to him. "W-Who are you?" He asked. "I'm Kye. Who are you?" "Oh, I'm Ethan" I snuggled up to his warmth. "Why are you out here all alone?" "I got lost on my way home" I nodded. "Ethan...I'm so...cold" he hugged me. "I know. I am too. But don't worry! I'll keep you warm! And he did. He kept me warm until he found his way back home. "Let's hang out later, okay?" And we did. We played everyday after that for a year. We would meet up in a certain spot and I always would get there first. Little did he know I was an orphan. And the runaway princess at that. I'm not really the Nobel Michel Princess. I am the Princess of Gardania. But my title there was going to be put on hold until "I was old enough" but he didn't need to know that. Ethan was my best friend but I haven't been completely honest. One day, Ethan was acting strange. "K-Kye...I have to tell you something." I smiled. "What is it, Ethan?" I asked cutely. He put a hand on my shoulder. "I love you." He brought his face closer and kissed me on the lips. It was short, but a kiss nonetheless. He ran off. Little did I know, that was the last time I ever saw him. From what I heard, his parents died in a car crash and he moved to Charles to live with his Grandparents. I was heartbroken. My only friend left me..._

 **Ethan p.o.v**

I was getting panicked whenever I heard a faint barking sound. "Charlie...?" I muttered. "CHARLIE! OVER HERE, GIRL!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Charlie came running up. "Oh thank god!" Charlie saw Kye in my hands and started whimpering. "Listen, Charlie. Kye is hurt and if we don't get her to safety and warmth, she could die. You need to get us out of here!

Your her only hope!" Those words seemed to get to Charlie as she started running and barking. Thank god the cold doesn't bother her. I'm glad she's a husky.

I was running after her, feeling an adrenaline rush. And before I knew it, I was out. I whistled for Ace and a few minutes later, he showed up. I got on his back with Kye. I ran towards the castle as fast as I could. Outside, there was a young, but elegant looking man outside. "Excuse me! Can you please help me?! Please!" He came to the gate and started panicking when he saw Kye.

He grabbed her from my arms. "Kye! I'm so sorry...I should've never let you go alone!" He turned towards me. Tears were running down his cheeks. "You! Come with me!" He then brought me to a guest room in the castle and left. What. Just. Happened.

 ** _IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ_**

 ** _Sorry! Short chapter I know. I'm kinda having a writers block... Long story short, I'm not going to continue until I find out who she's going to end up with._**

 ** _Either Ethan or Glenn. I'll let you decide. Tell me your vote in a review_**


	7. Some lies simply cannot be kept

**Kye p.o.v**

The last thing I remember was being in Ethan's arms. Apparently I passed out a little while later. I dreamed and I dreamed hard.

 _Flashback start_

 _"Kye..." I was nine and my grandfather had called me over. "You aren't the princess of Nobel Michel. Nor am I the king" I cocked my head. "What do you mean?" Grandfather placed me on his lap and started talking. "You have a father. While your mother passed away giving birth to you, your father still lives" there was solemn in his eyes. "You are the Princess of Gardania. Not Nobel Michel..." I was about to question but he started talking again. "I know you haven't been outside enough to know but Nobel Michel sits on an island. There is no land around it"_

 _I was having a peaceful day when grandfather called me over for something important. I went in thinking I was the Princess of Nobel Michel. That my parents were dead and I would continue their legacy. I left knowing something completely different. I left knowing the truth. "You are still a princess and I am still your grandfather. I will assure you of that" when he saw tears were welling up in my eyes, he rubbed my back slowly. "Your true life is back in Gardania. With King Hisato. Sadly..." His eyes were dark and sad. "You aren't safe there. A war broke out when you were little and is just now ending. They won, of course, but it caused many problems."_

 _A very small smile made its way to my face. I talked cheerfully to make him not feel so bad. "Like what, Grandfather?" He pushed some stray hair out of my face. "Gardania is said to be the most beautiful country in the world. By a long shot. Beautiful mountains, lakes, and beaches. But...that causes jealousy. With that and the war...Gardania lost a lot of trust. It's not safe for you to be there anymore." I peered up at him with my oceanic eyes. "So...that's it? I'm never going back?" He smiled reassuringly. "Of course you'll go back. Just...when your older. The way you saved Prince Glenn that time proved to us that you have leadership skills. I don't believe it will be long until you are allowed to return" I smiled brightly. "Oh thank you, grandfather!" I got off of his lap and ran off to go play with Zain._

 _Flashback end_

I wearily opened my eyes. The morning sun shined through the curtains. I'm in...my room? I brought up a hand to block the sunlight but quickly stopped when I discovered they were wrapped up in bandages. I wondered what happened to them? My thoughts about my hands were quickly interrupted. What was that... _dream?_ I vaguely remember it from my childhood. So Nobel Michel isn't my home, huh? That's a let down. I'm 18. I'm probably going to be returning to my kingdom pretty soon. Or am I? After me getting shot and almost dying in the mountains, it may be awhile...

Prince Glenn flung the door open. "Kye!" He ran over and hugged me tightly, but carefully as to not hurt my wounds. "I thought you were dead!" I smiled. "That's the second time you said that in the past month." I rolled his eyes. "Hey, I was worried about you!"

About that time, Grandfather walked in. "Kye, you gave this old man quite a scare!" I hugged him as well. "Grandfather...I remembered something I would like to ask you about" he sat down on the foot of the bed. "Ask away, sweetie" I took a deep breathe.

I could see that both of them were listening to me. "Grandfather...I'm not the princess of Nobel Michel, am I? Nor are you a king" he cast his eyes downward. "Kye...what exactly did you remember?" He asked sadly. Glenn had an eyebrow raised, clearly confused about what was going on. "There's a country far North. A last with vast lakes, beautiful mountains, and breathtaking beaches. That land is called Gardania. A war broke out many years ago and only ended 9 years ago. Gardania is one of the most powerful lands in the world. That causes jealousy. With that, and the war, Gardania lost trust. It isn't safe for me there. I am the princess of that country" They were dumbstruck.

Grandfather then said, all while smiling, "I kinda wished you didn't remember that". I returned his smile but it quickly faded. "But...I'm older now, aren't I? I'm going to have to return soon." He nodded. "And it's so far away that I'm not going to be able to visit the princes on a regular basis, correct?" Again, he nodded. "You'll still be invited to all of the parties, just seeing that your my Granddaughter!" Glenn was shocked speechless. "You know..." Grandfather started. "Maybe it's best you go back now, now that you know the truth" it was sad, but I nodded slowly. "I think it's best if I leave in two days time". "Then I will have it arranged." Grandfather quickly left the room so it was just me and Glenn.

"So...your just leaving?" He asked. I wouldn't dare meet his eyes. "Yeah...I guess so" he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. I was looking straight into his eyes. "There is no I guess about it! You can't leave me again! I never got over you. I thought I could manage you being gone when you first disappeared but now...I don't know what I'm gonna do..." I could see the sense of betrayal in his eyes. "Your not supposed to leave again. We're supposed to stay together...remember?" I nodded.

It just hit me how unbelievably close we were. Our foreheads were smashed against each other and his hand was cupping my cheek. "Glenny..." He closed his eyes for a second, thinking about something. "Ky Ky..." I blushed at the use of my old nickname in which I haven't been called in so many long years. "...What is it?" I muttered.

I stared into his eyes for a few seconds when he finally spoke. "Forgive me" he closed his eyes again and crushed his lips against mine. He wrapped a hand around my waist, keeping the other one on my cheek. Heat spread throughout my body. His lips were warm and smooth. I tried to push away but he removed the hand on my cheek and out it on the back of my head. Only now did I realize something. I'm in love with Glenn. Hesitantly, I started to kiss back.

It was getting hotter when suddenly the door opened to reveal Zain. His eyes widened when he saw us. Glenn and I jumped back. "I-I'm sorry, your highness! I apologize for...interrupting. I must be going now. Forgive my actions!" He ran off and I quickly stood up to go after him. Glenn grabbed my hand. "Don't" I shook it off and saw the hurt in his eyes. I ran off to find Zain.

 **Hey you guys! Another short chapter, I know. Still having a writers block. Idk what's gonna happen. I'm only updating because of** **theHappylol** **. She always gives me these enthusiastic emails like. "Omg, I almost dropped my phone whenever I saw there was a new chapter!" Thank you so much! I am so happy to have such a loyal person reading my stories! Your amazing! Of course that goes for my other readers too! I love you all! Thank you so much for your support! You are all awesome!**


	8. Goodbye

**Kye p.o.v**

"Zain!" I ran down the halls. "Why is it that I'm always running down the halls looking for you...?" If I were Zain and I just walked in on my best friend kissing a prince, where would I be?

 _"Now Kye, they say your the child of the wind" my eyes lit up. "Really, Grandfather?" He picked me up and continued walking down the hall. "Yes, my child. Back in Gardania, they said you let the wind guide you" the wind...guide me? "How is that possible?" He chuckled. "I don't know, child, but your father, King Hisato, said that one time, you were able to blow a vase across the room with a gust of wind!" I laughed. "Hehe! Your funny!"_

 _He brought me to my room and pulled the covers up to my chin. "It true. Your butler, Seth, went a full 15 miles across the city in Gardania for butler training and you, only being five, walked the whole 15 miles in the big city and showed up at the place it was being held. He ran over to you at first sight, of course and called the king. He was so surprised to see that you wondered out of the castle! When he asked how you found Seth, you said you didn't know! You don't remember what you did, you just knew where to go!" I giggled. "Wow, grandpa! I wonder how I did that?" He planted a kiss on my forehead. "They didn't know. They said you followed the wind. And with those two incidents, they called you the child of the wind!" He stood up from my bed and turned off the lamp. "Now go to sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow!" I closed my eyes. "Good night, Grandfather...I love you". "Love you too. Sweet dreams" with that he closed the door._

I remember that. A smile found its way on my face. I remember Seth too...kinda.

 _"Kye! Don't eat that!" The green eyes boy exclaimed._

 _"But Sethhhhh!"_

 _"No buts!"_

 _I crossed my arms and pouted. He walked over to me, picked me up, and rested me on his hip. "Hehe! I love you, Seth!" He kissed my cheek. "I love you, too". He carried me out to the gardens. "I wanna climb!" I wriggled out of his grasp. "No, wait! Kye!" I ran over to the tree. By the time Seth caught up with me, I was 10 feet up. "P-Princess?!"_

 _I found a comfy place on a branch. "Seth! Come up here!" He had an exasperated expression. "No, Kye! That is extremely dangerous! Get down here this instant!" I kicked my feet, laughing. "Hehe! Your face it funny-" as soon as I finished saying that, I fell backwards out of the tree. "EEEK!" Seth ran as fast as he could and caught me._

 _I started crying. He held me close and kissed my forehead. "It's okay...just promise you'll never do that again..." I nodded. "I promise, Seth!"_

Oh Seth...I definitely remember him now. I smiled as I ran.

 **King Hisato p.o.v (new p.o.v! Exciting, right?)**

I was sitting in my office when Seth walked in. "Your highness, you have a call" oh Seth. He's like a son to me. I may have him take the throne. Since My only daughter is dead and I still haven't gotten over the late Queen Serena, there is nobody to succeed to the throne. I may have to hand it to Seth. I don't know anybody better. Well, except my daughter but she's dead. "Thank you, Seth" he bowed and walked out.

I picked up the phone.

"King Hisato speaking"

"Hey! How's my favorite son in law?"

"Nobel Michel! It's been too long! How are you?"

"A little better than amazing!"

"Huh? Why is that?"

"Princess Kye! She's alive and she has returned!"

"WHAT?! MY DAUGHTER IS... _ALIVE?!"_

"Yes! She is currently recovering from a bullet wound, but in two days, she will arrive in Gardania"

"This is the best news I received in a very long time! Thank you so much!"

"There is...something I would like to inform you of though..."

"Oh? What is that?"

"She's suffering from amnesia. She may not remember all of you"

"That's a let down...anything to see my little girl again though"

"Yes, Hisato"

"I must go. Thank you for the brilliant news!"

"Anytime. Talk to you soon"

I hung up. My little girl...she's back. A single tear rolled down my cheek and dropped on my hand.

 **Seth p.o.v (Wow, another one?! How good can this day get?!)**

I leaned against the doors, arms crossed. Kye, huh? I slid down to the floor. She doesn't remember much...King Hisato and his knucklehead self, put the phone on speaker so I could hear everything. I'm glad to see her again but...I wiped my eyes with my hand. "What if she doesn't remember me...?" I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see King Hisato crouching down in front of me. "Don't worry, Seth...be happy she's returning" I nodded.

 **Kye p.o.v**

 **Two days later...**

 **About to board the Nobel Michel private jet...**

I never did find Zain two days ago but he's here to see me off. The rest of the princes are here too.

"I will miss you, my sweet" Grandfather kissed my cheek. "Come back safe"

I walked over to Prince Wilfred. "Goodbye, Wilfred..." He hugged me. "I will miss you Kye...come and visit my kingdom sometime. I will be delighted" he whispered it in my ear. "I will. I'll miss you too...Willyfreddy" his eyes grew. "Did you have to remember that?" I shook my head. "Nope but I'm sure glad I did!"

I walked over to Prince Keith next. "I'm going to keep this professional" he kissed my hand. "See you later..." I peered up at him with my big blue eyes and saw nothing but sadness he looked on the verge of tears. "You aren't...about to cry are you?" Just as I said, a tear escaped his eye. "N-No" I hugged him tightly. "Don't cry...I'll come back, Keithster."

Now, Prince Roberto. He was already crying. He looked heartbroken. I didn't even hesitate to hug him. "Your going to be alright. Ones day, I'll come to Altaria and we can have a sleepover. Just me and you." He hugged me so there was no space between. "I'd like that..." He laced his fingers through mine and kissed my eyelid. "I'll miss you." "You too, Robby"

I left and went over to Prince Joshua. "So this is it?" He asked. "Not forever, silly" he smiled and hugged me. "I know". "I guess I'll see you later?" I asked. "Yeah, definitely, my sapphire" I cocked my head. "Why do you call me that?" He ruffled my hair. "Because of your beautiful blue eyes." I smiled. "Bye, Joshy..."

I backed up and looked around. "Where's Glenn?" Grandfather shrugged. Just then, I saw two figures running up. Huh? The two figures were none other than Glenn, dragging Ethan along by his arm. "Hurry up, commoner!" "I'm trying!" "Try harder!" My heart warmed seeing the two bicker.

They finally got here, panting. "I figured you'd want to see your brother before you left so I made a special trip to pick him up." Glenn panted. A warm smile spread across my face. "Thanks, Glenny..." I embraced him. "I don't know what I'd do without you..." He returned the embrace and kissed my cheek. "Don't let other men touch you. Especially Seth." Huh? "You know Seth?" He rolled his eyes, wearing a soft smile. "Of course I do, ya airhead. You know Yu" oh yeah. Even though I haven't seen the butlers yet, I remember all of them very well. It's only natural he would know Seth. "Would it be a problem if I let my own butler touch me?" He glared. "Of course it would! He might try to make...advances on you. What if you fall in love?" I flicked his nose. "Would that be a problem? I'm not seeing anybody" if looks could kill... "S-So?! Who cares!" I parted from him. "Bye Glenny. Miss you"

I went over to Ethan. "Aware Rose of the situation, will you?" He nodded, pulling me into an embrace. I stared into his crystal blue eyes. "I love you, Kye" I smiled. "I love you too, Ethan" he planted a short kiss on my lips. "Don't forget me again" I linked my pinky with his. "I won't...so long as you don't leave me again." I saw confusion in his eyes. "What do you-" Zain interrupted. "You need to get going, M'lady" I nodded. "Bye Zain" I gave him a short hug and turned towards Ethan. "Ethan" his head shot up.

"Next time, if you get lost on your way home while it's snowing, keep looking. I don't want some random girl coming up to you and warming you up like I did." His eyes widened with shock. "I'll see you at the usual spot, Ethan!" With that I ran off. He must've just realized that I never forgot him because he tried to chase after me, tears streaming down his face. "KYE!" Zain and Glenn held him back. "I actually get to say bye this time. Goodbye, Ethan!" I got onto the jet and watched his tear streaked face slowly disappear as I left Nobel Michel and the 6 princes for a long time to come.

 **Well? What do you think?** ** _TheHappyLol_** **, I'm always waiting for your feedback! Well, that also goes for all of you. Please review, favorite, follow...you know the drill. Next chapter, she will meet her long lost family AT LAST! Kye, the princess of Gardania has RETURNED! I KNOW IVE SAID THIS ENOUGH BUT I DONT OWN BE MY PRINCESS. YOU GUYS KNOW THAT!**


	9. Garden of memories

**Who's p.o.v do you think it is? Kye. Duh**

I sit back in my seat and Charlie put her head on my lap. "What's wrong, girl? Do you want me to send you back home?" She put her ears back and growled. I take that as a no. "Hehe. I know, your not gonna leave me. I get it." She closed her eyes as I rubbed her soft, black fur. I closed my eyes too and drifted off to sleep.

 **12 hours later...**

"Princess!" mm five...more minutes

"My little girl!" Go awayyyyy

A felt something wet glide across my cheek.

Ugh. I opened my eyes to see a man and Charlie. "Who are you?" I asked groggily. I brought my hands up to rub my eyes. "I'm king Hisato" King Hisato? Who's that?

A guy with spiked up brown hair and dark blue eyes patted my back. "I'm sorry I have to send you away. It's simply not safe here anymore. I promise I'll send for you as soon as things die down" I hugged him. "I know you will! It's for my own good. Thank you, dad!"

I looked at him. Holy shit it's him. His hair had white in it and he had a few wrinkles but other than that, he looked exactly the same. "Dad?" His eyes lit up so much, I thought I'd go blind. "Kye! You remember me!" He pulled me into a tight hug. "I missed you so much!" I returned the hug. "I missed you too, dad"

Charlie growled, thinking I was getting attacked. "And who is this?" Dad asked, referring to Charlie. "Oh this is Charlie. She's a husky. Probably about two years old now." He pet Charlie's head. "Good girl..." She started panting.

I looked out the window but the sight startled me. It was... _gorgeous_. The night was really clear and there was too many stars than you'd know what to do with. There was an aurora in the distance shining brilliant blues, greens, and pinks. "Wow..." He smiled. "Welcome to Gardania. It still would've been pretty cool if you landed during the day because there's these flowers that flourish every day at different times. They only grow here though. They're called Huiigúako!" I continued to stare out the window. "No wonder people get jealous..."

Father started dancing. "Whoo! My little girl likes it!" I face palmed. "Let's go, Kye! It'll be cool your old home!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the jet, Charlie trailing right behind us.

We got in a limo and drove to the castle all while father was giving me a heated tour. "And that over there is the Kito mountains. You and Seth used to go there!" I rolled my eyes. "Father, I know. I remember." He smiled. "Okay! Let's talk about something else then!" I returned his smile. "Okay!"

He was about to start talking again but we arrived at the castle. Maids and butlers were aligned outside to greet me. The driver of the limo hot out and opened my door. Everybody was clapping, cheering, crying, and bowing as I walked towards the door. "Welcome home!" Wow. This is pretty cool.

I opened the front door. A man with brown hair and green eyes walked up to me. His eyes were emotionless. I realized I was staring when he started talking. "Princess Kye..." His voice was warm and kind. But he...smiled. It looked so familiar. "I'm glad your okay" No way...

 _I had just fell out of the tree and Seth had just caught me. "I promise I'll never do it again, Sethy" he hugged me tighter. "I'm glad your okay"._

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am-" I cut him off. "Seth" his eyes widened. "W-What did you say?" I looked up at him. "It's good to see you again, Sethy" that's all it took. He hugged me so hard, I couldn't breathe. I'm running out of air...! "C-Can't...Breathe" he let go of me. "S-Sorry!" Seth is...kind of an airhead. I smiled. Just how I remember him. I reached up and ruffled his hair. "Dork" he put on a pouty face. "Shut up, Nosebleed" I ran in the direction my room is in. "Catch me if you can, Sethy poo!" He didn't hesitate to run after me. "Come back here, dorkus!" One of the maids facepalmed and turned to dad. "He's twenty..." He was laughing too hard to hear her.

Seth and I ran and ran. I passed by the gardens. Hmmm. I ran around them once but finally entered them. I spotted the tree and started climbing. I saw Seth stepping out into the gardens. He was looking for me but he didn't look up in the tree. I started getting dizzy. What the hell? My vision turned grey. Literally. The scenery changed so that Seth was a man with a ski mask and as for me, I was wearing different clothes, I was dirty, and my hair was done differently. But I was looking...at myself. The other me was sitting in a tree across from me. Is this some kind of flashback?

I looked frightened and on the verge of tears. My breathing was shallow. What the hell is going on? "Seth" looked around until he finally spotted the other me in the tree. He pulled out a gun and I jumped. The scenery was no longer the castle gardens. It was in the mountains. I landed on a lower branch of a different tree and ran off. I ran for awhile until I couldn't take it anymore. The other me blacked out.

 _I don't remember much. I don't even know what I'm doing right now or where I'm going. Running...there's so much of it. I ran and ran until alas, I couldn't run any longer. My clothes were soaked from the rain and my blonde hair clung to my body. My vision grew blurry and I blacked out._

This is...no way. Memories flooded my mind.

 _"Your mine, princess." A man with a ski mask said. He threw me against the wall. A sickening crack tore throughout my body. "I wonder how much somebody would pay for the runaway princess of Gardania?" He sat down. "We're rich, boys!" A guy with a bandanna and a guy with a scar across his left eye entered the room. "All thanks to you, boss." Scar said. Bandanna nodded. "Don't you ever talk, Ross?" Bandanna shook his head at scar's question. "Only when it's necessary" I was shaking uncontrollably. "Who wants to have a turn with her first?" The leader asked. "Won't she sell for more if we don't do anything?" The leader nodded. "Good thinking, Owen" Owen took me by the arms. "I'll put her in the bedroom." And he did. He tied me to a chair and left. What these guys forgot though was that there was a window. I might be able to escape. "Where do you think your going?" Leader asked. He aimed his gun at me. "Lights out" I managed to wiggle out of the ropes just in time. I jumped up and kicked the gun out of his hand. I made a run for it through the window. "Your not going to harm Gardania if I have anything to do with it!" I screamed. I ran towards the mountains._

My grey vision faded and was replaced by blackness. I was warm. I felt...safe. I finally let go.

 **Well? What'd ya think? I think I'd be able to hear you a lot better if you wrote it down and clicked that button that says 'review' ;) I know. There's a bunch of flashbacks. I really don't know what you call what just happened but yeah. Actually, the next chapter is just going to be a huge flashback (probably). It's going to be replaying things like: her first meeting with the princes, her playing with the princes when they were young, Her whole speech about how everyone is human and butlers and princes should be treated equally, her ability to "speak with the wind", what happened back at the castle when she ran away, stuff like that! Fun, right? Everything bad is happening to Kye, isn't it? I wonder how Glenn will react when he finds out she's in a coma? Yep, that's right, that's why the next chapter is a bunch of flashbacks and third p.o.v. If you really don't give a shit about flashbacks, skip them. It might do you some good to read the third p.o.v, etc. but if you really don't care about them, I think you'll be able to skip them and only be a little confused. Who knows? I write on the spot. I don't think it through on future chapters or anything. I just...write. Happy July ;D**

 **~Pheo**


	10. Dreams

_(_ _ **To the guest who said Zain was 28, I know. I really do thank you for your compliments! They made my day! I understand that people don't read authors notes these days so I'm just going to tell you. Earlier in the story, I wrote an A/N that stated that instead of 28, I would really like for him to be thought of as 21. I mean, he doesn't look like he's 28, does he? Again, thank you so much for your support!)**_

 **Age 5**

 _"Hello there, little one" an old man said, patting my head. I backed up and held onto my father's leg for dear life. "Now, now. Kye. This is your grandfather" I looked into the old man's who father said was my "grandfather's" eyes. "Daddy! He looks like the pictures of mommy you showed me!" The old man picked me up "Oh yes. Serena, your mother, is my daughter!" I pinched his nose. "That's cool! Looks like you have something interesting to say after all, old man" with my remark, they started rolling on the floor and laughing like freaks._

 _Their faces were red and they were...crying? I wiped grandfathers tears away. "I'm sorry, grandpa. I didn't mean to make you cry..." They started laughing and crying harder. "I'm sorry! What else do I have to do?" Grandpa patted my back. "We're not crying because we're sad. We're crying because it's funny!" I cocked my head. "Sometimes when people are happy or are laughing really hard, they start crying. Make sense?" He stroked my short blonde pigtails while I nodded. "Yep! I get it now!" He took my hand. "Now say bye to daddy. You get to spend the whole week with me!" I went and hugged dad and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Bye daddy! I love you!" I never knew that would be the last time I ever saw him again as of during that week, the war broke out, not allowing me to go back._

 _"It's okay, baby girl. I'm sure the war will end in a few months." I cried into grandpas chest. "I know but who am I gonna play with? Who's gonna be my friend? Big brother is back in Gardania. What if he doesn't make it back?" I cried harder and he started rubbing my back. "How about you play with Zain? He's 8." I smiled. "Yeah! I wanna play with Rain!" He chuckled as he picked me up. "His name is Zain, not rain. Silly goose"_

 _He brought me into a room where a guy and a boy were practicing with a tea ceremony. "Benjamin, call off the lessons for today, please? This is Hisato's girl. She's heartbroken and scared to death. Seth, her butler, is still in Gardania. She just needs somebody around her age to talk with" the guy stood up and patted the boy's head. "Alright, Zain, we will continue the lessons tomorrow. Right now, the only task you have is getting along with the princess." The boy's big Emerald eyes widened. "P-Princess?!" He bowed. "M-My name is Zain and it would be my pleasure t-to serve you" he stuttered. The adults left the room, laughing to theirselves._

 _"Hehe! Your funny" he raised an eyebrow. "How am I funny? I was being serious here!" I laughed some more. "That's why! Your talking all weird and it's funny!" I grabbed his hand and raced out of the room. "Cmon! We have to explore!" He allowed himself to get dragged along, not knowing where the heck he was going._

 _We were running down the halls when we spotted a guy looking out one of the windows. "Oh, I know him! That's Grandfathers butler!" I shouted. The guy turned to see who yelled. His eyes lit up when he saw me and he strode over to us. "Hullo there, princess" he patted my head. "Zain" he gave a nod of acknowledgement. "Hi, Nelson!" He smiled warmly. "I'm really sorry, Kye, but I can't play with you right now. But by the looks of it, you already have a friend to hang out with!" I pouted. "But Nelson!" He stood up from his crouching form "You know my work is important, m'dear" I smiled and bowed. "I know, Nelson. Sorry for keeping you from your duties" "Good girl, princess. Goodbye now." I waved. "Bye Nelson!"_

 _Zain and I were walking again when he spoke. "I hate that guy" I smirked. "Why? Did he steal your teddy bear?" His face grew red. "N-No! I don't like him because he always thinks he's superior and he bosses me around and he doesn't give me the love he gives you!" I stopped dead in my tracks. "What?" He drew in a deep breath. "He isn't nice to me like he is to you because your the princess..." I cocked my head. "What does that have to do with it?" He looked down. "Everybody looks up to you. Your the princess. Your royal. Us...we don't have it so easy. The butlers are looked down upon by the royals. We are seen as slaves. He has to be nice to you because you have a lot more power than him. And me...I'm not even a butler. I'm a butler in training, the rank only going above civilians if that much..." A tear slid down my cheek. "S-So your only being nice to me because you have to?" His eyes widened and he started blurting stuff out without thinking "NO! I have to be nice to you but-! No! We're the same age-! Ugh, no!I'm being nice to you because we're friends!" A big smile appeared in my face. "Don't worry, Zain. Your not a slave, your a human! Just like me!"_

 **Age 7**

 _"Kye, these are the princes and their soon-to-be butlers." Grandfather introduced. "Now be nice and get along. I have a meeting to get to!" He scurried off, leaving me with 12 unfamiliar boys. They all stared at me absently and I did the same. I broke out into a smile. "Hi!" Six of them raised their eyebrows. The other six just...stood there. One of them with brown hair responded. "Hi! I'm Prince Roberto, from Altaria! And this is my butler, Alberto!" He gestured to the boy beside him. "Hehe. Is is just a coincidence that your names sound alike?" He shrugged. "I don't know." Purple hair spoke up. "So what are you? Are you the princess's maid? I know we're supposed to be meeting the princess today. I can't wait! However...I don't associate with servants" A frown appeared on my face._

 _So two years ago...when Zain said that how your treated depends on class...it's true. They put up walls between each other based on social status. I giggled, hiding my sadness "No. I'm not a maid, silly!" A guy with green eyes spoke up. "Then what are you?" I smiled. "I'm princess Kye! From Gardania!" They all looked shocked. "Geh?!"_

 _Blonde hair exclaimed. "YOUR Kye?!" I nodded. Green eyes walked foward and bowed. "I'm Prince Keith, from Alford kingdom and that is my butler, Luke" Alford? "Cool! Your our Ally kingdom!" Blonde hair smiled. "I'm Prince Wilfred, from Philip kingdom, and that is my butler Claude" Then white hair. "My apologies for not introducing myself earlier. I am Prince Edward, from the Charles kingdom, and that is my butler, Louis" then...purple hair? "I'm Prince Joshua, from Dres Van, and that is my butler, Jan" I started laughing and pointing at him. "What's so funny?! Is there something on my face?" I posted to his hair. "Your hair is purple!" Roberto spoke up. "Hey, where's Glenn?" Everybody looked around. Glenn? Is that the last guy? The rest of them shrugged. "Yu? Where's Glenn?" Yu? I guess that's Prince Glenn's butler?_

 _Yu shrugged. "He wandered off in that direction earlier." He pointed down the halls. Each of them commanded their butlers to find him. "Why don't you guys help?" I asked. Prince Joshua patted my head. "Because if we want something, the butlers have to do it. It is not our place to ignore important duties for a search because somebody was too childish to show up" I glared. "They don't have to do it if they don't want to! Your no more special than they are!" I ran down the halls with the butlers, leaving the princes utterly shocked._

 _"Princess Kye?" What are you doing here?" Jan asked. "Yeah, you should be back with the princes" Claude said. I shook my head. "I wanna help!" Alberto sighed. "It really isn't your place-" Claude sent him a glare. "Of course you can help, Kye" he said, patting my back. "Why don't you check upstairs?" I nodded enthusiastically and ran to the designated area._

 _I went on the balcony and sure enough, the last guy was out there. "Are you Glenn?" He turned and nodded. "I don't wanna meet you so just go back inside." I cocked my head. "Why not?" He sunk down to the floor and I sat beside him. "Because your older than me. Everybody is..." I smiled. "How old are you?" He looked down and mumbled. "Seven..." I shook my head. "Nope! Actually, I'm seven too!" His eyes widened. "Seriously?! That's awesome!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the castle. "We're going horseback riding!"_

 _We each got on our own horses and rode off. "This is fun, huh Glenny?" He smiled. "Sure is, Ky Ky" I kicked my horse, Aja's side and she quickly ran and jumped in front of Glenn's horse. As planned, it reared, kicking Glenn off in the process. I rubbed Aja's neck, laughing in the process. "1 point for Kye, 0 for Glenn" he stood up, dusting the dirt off of his clothes. "So you want to play that game, huh?" That afternoon, we challenged each other to all kinds of things in an opening in the forest. We did horse races, tree climbing, obstacle courses, actual running races, fist to fist fighting, and so many other things, I couldn't keep track. All is I know, the score was Kye-14 and Glenn-11. I demolished the races, climbing, obstacle courses, and fighting, of course. And well...the jousting but Glenn won all of the things like "who could trick that guy over there into thinking he lost his wallet" but a surprise to both of us was I was a natural pickpocket. "Thief" Glenn panted as we were running away from the tricked townsfolk. "What? I'm just good like that". He rolled his eyes but stopped._

 _He seemed to spot something ahead, as he pulled me in the alleyway. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I saw some guards from the castle. We better get back" uh oh... "Yeah, I second that" we found our horses, ran back to the castle and snuck into my room. It's only took about five minutes until grandpa came in. "Kye! Where have you been?! We've been looking everywhere for you! I was worried sick!" I cocked my head. "What do you mean, grandpa? We've been running around the castle. You must've just missed us" huh, a skilled lier too? He sighed. "Your probably right. Just...check in on us every few hours." He walked out and closed the door. Glenn and I gave each other a high five._

 _A few days later, Glenn and I were playing in the ballroom. "Ready?" I asked. He sighed. "I guess so..." We jumped on the railing and slid down as fast as we could. "Woohoo!" I yelled. When we reached the bottom, we were laughing so hard, we were crying. Our fun was quickly interrupted though. "Your highness!" The butlers ran in. "Oh, hey you guys! You wanna play with us?" Glenn didn't seem too happy with that idea. "No, that's quite alright. The princes wanted us to find you." Alberto said. I knitted my eyebrows together. "Go get them." What bothered me more was the fact they didn't hesitate to follow my orders. When will they ever learn? When they came back, the princes were with them. "Come here" the princes looked confused at my demand. "I said COME HERE" they went over there as quick at they could. Little did I know that people were gathering in the room._

 _"Stop commanding the butlers to do everything! They're humans just like you and me! You get them to do everything for you when you could just do it yourself! If you wanted to find me, look for me yourself! You build walls between each other based on status but that's not how it should be!" I went over and hugged Claude. And he more than willingly hugged back. "This is how it should be! You should build relationships with them! They're your lifelong partners after all." The princes went up to their butlers and apologized. I smiled with satisfaction._

 _Clapping erupted throughout the room. I then realized about a hundred people had gathered in here. Grandpa wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. That speech from a seven year old changed the kingdoms forever._

 **Three years later in third p.o.v (Kye isn't seeing this)**

 _"Kye!" Nobel Michel looked throughout the castle. He went in Kye's room and spotted a note on her desk. He went over and read it._

 _ **Dear grandpa,**_

 _ **I hate being Royal and I hate it here. I hate being spoiled and I hate that everybody treats me like a child so...I ran away. I'm leaving Nobel Michel and Gardania forever. Don't bother looking for me. If you do and you find me, I'll never forgive you. I belong out here. Bye forever**_

 _ **~Kye**_

 _Nobel Michel broke down in tears. He hurriedly alerted the castle of what's happened._

 _ **In Oriens kingdom**_

 _Yu was crying in the hallways, having just received the news. Glenn walked up to him. "What's wrong,Yu?" Yu looked at him. "K-Kye...she ran away. She's gone forever" it hit him like a million bricks. "No...she couldn't have left...we were..." A tear rolled down his face. "Best friends..."_

 **Real third p.o.v**

Seth was pacing outside of the door when it opened. "Is she okay?" He asked. The doctor looked him straight in the eye. "She appears to be in a coma. She's a strong girl, I'm sure she can get through it. However...we don't know when she will wake up" Seth's eyes widened and he sunk down to the floor. "No! And I just got to see you again! Don't you die on me, Kye!"

 **In Oriens...**

"Prince Glenn?" Glenn looked up from the papers. "What is it, Yu?" Yu looked down, not even trying to hide the solemn in his face. Glenn raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong, Yu?" Yu put his hand on Glenn's shoulder. "I'm sorry to inform you that Her highness, Princess Kye, is in a coma" Glenn's eyes shot opened. He stood up as quick as he could and stormed out the door. "Yu! Get a flight to Gardania immediately!"

By the time they got there, the rest of the princes were there too. "Out of the way!" Glenn demanded, pushing everybody who stood in his path out of the way. He arrived at the door where Seth was sitting.

"Seth? What happened?!" Glenn asked. "I don't know...we were chasing each other through the castle when I lost her. I looked out in the gardens and she jumped down from a tree. She started attacking me, showing no mercy. Her eyes were distant. It was like...I don't know...she was being controlled" the other princes and the butlers had gathered around Seth and was listening to his story. "What do you mean...controlled?" Keith asked. Seth shook his head. "I don't really know. It's like...she could see something that I couldn't. She saw me as something else. Her eyes showed pure terror but at the same time, it's like she didn't even know where she was or what she was doing. After she was done trying to kill me, she took off. I followed her and she passed out right before my eyes after about an hour of running. It was like...she was trying to get away from me. But the weird part is, she didn't show any signs of exhaustion when she passed out. When I took her to the doctor, they did some tests and now...she's in a coma" the princes were flabbergasted. They had no idea what happened. "Poor Kye...who would've known this would happen when she was little..." Claude said sadly. "Yeah, she was so brave" Alberto added. The rest of them were shocked into silence.

Wilfred spoke up. "I think it's best if we go to bed. It's 2:00 in the morning after all" the others nodded and went their separate ways _._

 **Kye p.o.v**

 **Age 10**

 _I had just gotten out of my karate lessons and was running to Zain to tell him the good news. I was now officially a black belt karate master._

 _"Zainnnnnn!" I called._

 _"What is it, Princess?"_

 _"Stop it! You know I hate it when people call me that!"_

 _"Well, your gonna have to get used to it"_

 _I crossed my arms "I knew it was a bad idea hanging out with you!"_

 _"A bad idea hanging out with me?! I work my butt off everyday so I get a chance to be with you! Do you realize I have to do everything you want?! We never do stuff I like to do because they will throw me in jail if they find out I'm complaining!"_

 _"I hate being Princess Kye! I hate being pampered, I hate having to wear dresses everyday, I hate that I get whatever I want, I hate being Spoiled, I hate that I have to learn all this crap in princess training, i hate having to talk all fancy, I hate having to BE all fancy, I hate the castle, I hate being Royal! And most importantly, I hate you!"_

 _"Oh yeah?! I hate you too! I wish that you weren't the princess! I wish I never even met you!"_

 _"I wish I never met you, either!" With that, I ran off_

 _A single tear trailed down my cheek. I went in my room, wrote a note to grandpa, changed into some warm and comfy clothes, and climbed out the window, leaving Nobel Michel forever._

 _I walked down the streets, tears streaking my face. I wiped them off with the back of my sleeved hand. "Sorry, big brother...I know you said you wanted me to stay here but you also said you would come for me. You vowed you would come and get me. You promised..." I looked up at the enormous castle I was leaving behind. "You promised you would come and get me in a week." I glared at nothing in particular and started talking angrily. "That was five years ago! I'm done waiting!" I turned back around and started walking again, all while lowering my voice. My expression softened, too. "It's time for me to make my own decisions..."_

 _ **Three weeks later...**_

 _"Hey, Ethan!" I yelled. I was meeting Ethan under the usual cherry blossom tree. "Hey, Kye!" I stood up, having been sitting on the ground. "I have a question" Ethan asked. "Oh yeah? What's that?" He then asked a question I prayed I would never have to answer. "Where do you live?" Uh oh...what do I say? "Why do you ask?" I was freaking out on the inside. "Because you always run off in different directions when you leave. Don't think I haven't thought about it. Why would you be out in a blizzard in the first place? You came out of nowhere. You were a lot colder than I was so I knew you've been out there way longer than I have. I've followed you before. You don't go anywhere after you leave. You just wander the sidewalks, on high alert" he probably would tell somebody if I told him I was the princess. And he would probably pity me if I told him I was an orphan. "I'm actually from Gardania. It's far north. My errr parents live across the kingdom and when you have to go, it's awhile before they come to pick me up so I just wander around until it's time to go! Same thing with the blizzard. And for why I'm on high alert, it's because I don't want some kind of stranger kidnapping me." I smiled as I said it. "Oh, that explains a lot" he replied phew, that was close...it's actually a bunch of different reasons. I wander the streets because I'm homeless, and I'm always on high alert so somebody from the castle doesn't find me, and of course the kidnapping thing too..._

 **Age 12**

 _I was walking down the streets looking for some kind of food when I saw a rather rich looking man holding a nice looking sad of cash. Bingo. I waited until he carelessly stuck it in his pocket to go for it. I just walked up to him and grabbed it. Thankfully, he didn't notice. I smiled with satisfaction, walking over to the shadows. Sweet! 75 bucks! I thought as I counted my jackpot. Now for some food!_

 _I was walking over to a stand that was selling rice when I spotted a homeless old man, ribs, cheekbones, and leg bones visibly showing. He was huddling in a corner, probably trying to get warm just seeing how the only article of clothing he had was some worn out pants. I frowned as I looked down at the money._

 _I walked over to the man. "Hello, sir" he looked up at me. "Hello, child. What brings you to a useless old man like me?" I gave the money one last look. "I want you to have this. I think you need it more than me" he looked up at me, eyes wavering. "But child...are you not from the streets as well? You were about to buy food, correct?" I nodded. "While it is true I'm from the streets, it doesn't change the fact that you need it more than me." A tear rolled down his cheek. "Thank you, child. God bless you" I gave the man a last smile and walked off._

 _It wasn't long before a rather shady looking man approached me. "Even though that money was stolen, I saw what you did there, kid. Your a good egg" he patted my head. "Thanks, mister! Although it was really nothing. I'm still young, I can easily get up and get more. Him, on the other hand..." I stole a glance at the old man who was crying, looking down at the money. "There's nothing he can do...he probably hasn't eaten in days and he probably hasn't got up to get food simply because he can't." The man gave me a warm smile. "Sometimes, the people who deserve one most are the ones with no home" I spotted prince Keith across the street. He looked different, that's for sure, but I knew it was him. He was staring at me emotionlessly but the warmness in his eyes was still the there. "Don't worry, mister! Prince Keith will fix it! He's going to make this kingdom a wonderful place. I just know it!" He patted my shoulder. "Is he, now? I can't wait until that day comes" I gave Keith a short smile and ran off._


	11. Yakov

**_(IMPORTANT, YOU WONT GET THE STORY IF YOU DONT READ THIS: Sorry, I forgot to say this in one of the earlier chapters! Gardania takes the place of Sanct Sabil. Yes, Yakov is still the Prince of Sanct Sabil. What does that mean? Yakov is Kye's big brother. Forgive me for the earlier chapter where before the phone call takes place (where Nobel Michel tells Hisato that Kye is Alive). I mentioned that Kye was an only child but I AM CHANGING THAT. Yakov is Kye's older brother! End of discussion! (I mean, they look exactly alike. Turquoise eyes, blonde hair...)_**

 **3rd p.o.v**

 **The morning after the princes arrival...**

"Your highness...we need to get home" Yu said, ushering Glenn to get moving but he wouldn't budge. "Nope. Kye is more important" Luke was too scared to argue with Keith, who was leaning against the wall, head down. Jan was surprised to see that not even the self confident Prince Joshua, who was obsessed with his duties, refused to return home. Wilfred and Claude just stood there, not saying a word, while Roberto was screaming, Alberto dragging him off. Edward was very composed but still refused to leave. Seth didn't really have any emotion and just kept on mumbling something about "I just got to see her again and now she's gone"

In simpler terms, there was a very crowded hallway consisting of 7 butlers, 6 princes, and 1 King. "NOOOO! AL, LET ME GO!" Roberto screamed. Although Roberto was sitting on the ground, Alberto was still trudging along. "Al! All of them are staying! I know good and well your just as worried about her as we are!" Alberto skid to a stop and let go of Prince Roberto. "Your impossible..." Roberto ran back over to the door. "I'm not leaving this spot until Kye wakes up" Alberto face palmed.

The princes did eventually leave...two weeks later. They knew Kye wasn't waking up anytime soon so they agreed to work until she did.

 **Five months later...**

The princes nearly forgot about Kye, who was still in a coma. She was looking as if she was about to wake up but they didn't dare tell the kingdoms...

 **Kye p.o.v**

"Yaaaawwwnnn" I woke up to be greeted with a bright light. "What happened...?" I muttered to myself. I looked at the clock. "9:15, huh?" I thought back to what happened. "That was a pretty bad memory...I kinda wish I wouldn't have saw it. Now that I think about it, that whole thing was pretty weird." My whole body ached and I was a lot skinnier than usual. "I must've passed out after I saw that..." But why am I so...skinny? "Eh, I've probably been out for a few days. And since I didn't eat, I'm super skinny". The door opened to reveal Seth. Hmmm I have an idea. I pretended to be asleep.

"Hello, princess..." He sat on the bed. "I'm so sorry this has happened to you..." Huh? "Its all my fault..." He hugged me. When he sat up, he was facing the other way, with his back facing me. Now's my chance. I reached up, wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him back down. I definitely caught him by surprise because he was struggling with all his might. "Hello, Seth" he must've calmed down at my voice because he stopped struggling.

He reached up and touched my arm. But when he registered it was really me, he jumped off of the bed as quick as he could. "K-KYE?!" He exclaimed. "That's my name, don't wear it out" now that I look at him, I see now that his layered hair is slightly longer. He had shock written all over his face. "Why do you look so surprised?" I asked. He stuttered "b-because y-your...awake" I cocked my head. "Did I scare you that bad?" He shook his head. Good, at least he's settled down a little. "So...how long was I out? A few days?" Again, he shook his head and responded with a more...normal voice. "Kye, you were in a coma" my eyes shot open. "Say what?!" He sat down on the bed again.

I decided to ask the question I really didn't want to know the answer to. "So, if I was in a coma...how long have I been out?" He seemed to be thinking about it. "It's Thursday..." Thursday? Good, that means I've only been out for about a week. He started counting days. "So Saturday, Sunday, Monday, so that makes...five months" no way... "FIVE MONTHS?! I'VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR FIVE MONTHS?!" He rubbed his chin. "Actually, it's more like five months, two weeks..." Oh wow.

The door bust open to reveal father. "I heard my baby's name! Is something-" he stopped mid sentence. "KYE!" He ran over and hugged me tightly. He was rocking me back and forth, sobbing out something that sounded like "My baby! My baby!" I tried to muster up the strength to push him off of me but he was holding me so tight. "F-Father?" My voice was cracking because he was hugging me so tight. "Yes, honey bunches?" He was beaming. "I have t-three favors to a-ask." He rubbed my head like I was a puppy. "Of course! What are they?" I took a strangled breath. "One. L-Let go of me" he took his arms back. "Sorry! I just couldn't help myself!" I was breathing deeply, trying to get oxygen back into my lungs. "Two. Never call me that again. And three..." I panted. "I would like to go out to the pool or the fountain or something. I don't understand why but I'm just having this sudden urge to get near the water!" He smiled widely. "Okay! I have an idea! Be back in a tic!" he dashed out of the room, leaving Seth and I alone.

We spoke up at the same time. "So-" I shook my head. "You first" he nodded. "What happened?" I cocked my head. "What do you mean? I was in a coma for five months, how would I know what has happened?!" He slapped his forehead. "No, smart ass, I'm talking about when you tried to kill me" I glared. "Your not allowed to talk to me like that! I could get you fired!" He smirked. "But you wouldn't" damn it... I rolled my eyes. "I don't know, I was in a memory" he raised an eyebrow. "In...a memory?" I mocked him. "Yeah, smart ass" he huffed. "You were some psycho who tried to rape me" his eyes shot open. "You got raped?!" I half lidded my eyes. "No, dumb ass, I said 'tried' for a reason" I lowered my voice. "They found me out..."

Before Seth could ask any questions, father burst through the door. "Alright! Your going to spend all of next week on a private beach in southern Gardania! Of course, the princes will be invited as well" Oh wow. When I just want a glimpse of water, I get a whole week full of it. Father never fails to amuse me. "And Seth is coming, right?" I asked. Seth seemed shocked. "No, your highness, it is really unnecessary!" I gave father puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeaaassseeeeeee! I want Seth to come! It will make me really, really happy!" Father beamed. "If it will make you happy, of course he can!" I gave a fist pump while Seth was shaking his head, sighing.

 **Third p.o.v**

 **In Liberty...**

Prince Keith was doing his princely duties when a knock sounded through the room. "Come in" he said, not looking up from his papers. "Good evening, your highness" Luke bowed. "I have an invitation from King Hisato offering a week at a private beach in southern Gardania." Keith didn't hesitate. "No" was his blunt reply. Luke smirked. "Should I also mention that her highness, Princess Kye, will be attending as well?" Keith stopped writing and shot his head up. "You know, I think I could use a little vacation. Count me in" Luke secretly smirked and bowed. "Very well, your highness"

 **Kye p.o.v**

 **The next week...**

Seth and I were in the limo, about ten minutes from the beach. "Man, I can't wait! This is gonna be awesome!" Seth was in black and green swim shorts (picture whatever you want) while I was in a white bikini, the Gardanian symbol (a Phoenix) on my right breast. I was bouncing around, paying no attention to Seth. Honestly, I haven't looked at him the whole trip. Gardanian beaches are breathtaking. I would make a point to visit them a lot when I was little but I don't remember very well. They have white sand and crystal clear waters. They even have wild mustangs that run free.

When I was small, I befriended one of them. It was just a pony at the time but she was my best friend. Well...with the exception of Seth. I named her Rain because the first time we met, it was when she was stranded in the rain. She was a light brown and white. I wonder if she is still alive? I'll know her if I see her. In her white mane, there is a single strand of black. I always thought it was unique. Now, if I see her, I'll know it's her. Maybe she'll even remember me...Hell, we played so much when I was little, she would respond by name. She would even let me ride her. There's always hope she will remember though. Although it's been fifteen years, true friendship never breaks.

I turned towards Seth. "Bout time you turn in my direction" he smiled as he said it. He was leaning back in his seat, arms crossed. Fuck. He was so...hot. While I always thought Seth as skinny, I never noticed...that. He had a six pack and his arms were muscular and strong from many years of doing things for the king. Did he work out? I was practically drooling. "See something you like?" He smirked. I started bouncing around again. "What?! No! I haven't seen a naked man in five months! Not like your naked or anything. Wait. No! I didn't even see a naked man five months ago! Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah" Seth's eyes were drawn to my chest. Hmph. "See something you like?" I mocked. He was about to say something when the driver opened my door. "We have arrived." He helped me out of the limo. "Holy shit! This place is awweeeesssoommmmeee!" I exclaimed. Seth muttered. "Not as awesome as me" I glared. "Shutttt uppppp!"

I spread my arms as wide as they could go.

"Ahhhh. I feel like I could fly!"

"Pfft. When did you get so deep?"

"I don't know, when did you get so deep?!"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Oh, sure is does!"

The driver sighed, watching us bicker.

"How is it that you just wake up from a coma but yet your so full of energy? You were almost dead!"

"Well, you try sleeping for five months while doing nothing and see how much energy you use"

"Being in a coma and sleeping are two different things!"

"Not in my dictionary!"

Seth pinched the bridge of his nose while shaking his head. "What am I going to do with you?" "Your not supposed to do anything with me, pervert!" he groaned. "You know what I meant" "hmmm, did I?" I jumped on his back and kicked his side. "Ow! What was that for, Kye?" "Onward, Mustang!" He rolled his eyes and started walking. I started dancing, happy I was getting a piggyback ride.

"Hey, Seth?" He responded with a short 'hm?' "Remember Rain? You know, the horse with the black in its hair?" He nodded. "Is she dead?" He stood up, throwing me off his back all while ignoring my cries of protest. "Well, horses live 15 to 20 years or so, so just seeing how she was a pony when you left and it's been 13 years, probably not" I beamed while jumping around in circles. "Yaaaayyyyyy!" He pushed my shoulders down to get me to stop jumping. "Your quite the...energetic young princess aren't you?" I smirked.

"Your making yourself sound old"

"I'm only two years older than you"

"So your 20?"

He rolled his eyes. "19"

If your two years older than me, how are you 19, dumb ass?

"When's your birthday, Seth?"

"Tomorrow"

"What?! Tomorrow?! How come you didn't tell me?!"

"You didn't ask"

Ugggghhhhhh.

"Hey Seth?"

"What?"

"What's my last name?"

"How the hell could you not know your own last name?"

"I've gone through a lot of last names, Seth. I've been Kye Terran, Kye Michel..."

"Chernenkov"

"What?"

"Your last name, idiot. Your name is Kye Chernenkov"

I smirked. "Sounds Nobel"

"I wonder why?"

Our usual arguing was interrupted by the screeching breaks of a black limousine. The princes were all riding together. Seth and I rode separately because we were obviously closer.

"They're heeerrrreeee!" I exclaimed. One by one, the six figures of royalty stepped out of the car, all in their swimsuits. Each of their swim shorts had their kingdom's crest on their right pants leg.

I started staring at their toned bodies. "Ow!" Seth had flicked the back of my head. "What was that for?!" He had a devastated look on his face. "I thought you only looked at me" he couldn't keep that face long. He burst out in laughter. "Horny teenager" my face flushed red and I punched his arm. "Shut your trap!" He doubled over, laughing harder.

Roberto was the first to notice us. "Kye!" He ran over and gave me a bear hug. "Your awake! Man, am I glad to see that!" The rest of the princes surrounded us. "Sapphire! What the hell was that for?! You had me worried sick!" Joshua exclaimed, squeezing me tightly. Wilfred pried him off of me and kissed my cheek. "Don't do that to us again!" Keith was next. "I couldn't get any work done with you being in a coma!" Thankfully, Edward was more composed. "I am very thankful that you...oh what the heck" he squeezed me tightly. Scratch the 'more composed' thing. "Don't ever do that again, Princess!" I smiled. "I won't!"

Roberto started bouncing in his shoes. "So, Kye? What's it like being in a coma?" I knew somebody was going to ask that. "It's just like sleeping. I honestly thought I was only out for a couple of days until Seth told me differently" Roberto was about to unleash a fury of questions when Edward spoke up.

"Where's Prince Glenn?" Everybody looked around but their eyes stopped on me. Wilfred sighed. "That guy..." Keith smirked. "You know he's not going to be happy unless it's Kye who finds him" the others nodded in agreement. "Finnneeee" I ran off to find the remaining Prince.

I walked up on a hill. About time I find him...Glenn was sitting on the top, looking over at something. "Hey" he turned to look who called out to him. "Hey..." I sat down beside him. "What are you looking at?" He pointed at a herd of horses below. "Oh, cool"

We sat in silence. Too. Quiet. "Why did you run off?" He shrugged. "Because I didn't want to hang out with you guys, I guess" I put my hand on his shoulder. "Just because I'm older, it doesn't mean I've changed. I'm still Kye" We stood up. "Come on, let's go back. We can go swimming together. Just like the good old days"

Without warning, he embraced me.

"Please...never do that to me again"

"do what?"

"Scare me"

"I won't..."

He let go of me and I grabbed his hand. "Now, let's have some fun!"

"Hey, she brought Glenn back!" Roberto exclaimed. "Whoo! Go Kye!" Seth cheered. All of the sudden, everybody's faces turned red. Their eyes were drawn to the same place Seth's were earlier.

I elbowed Seth. "What's up with them?" He was laughing too hard to talk. "They- They- HAHAHAHA" He fell on the ground he started rolling around, still laughing. I don't like this...I need to find something to do! I spotted a soccer ball nearby. Hmmmm. "Heads up!" I shouted as I kicked the ball as hard as I could. I watched it fly and fly and fly...then slam right into Prince Joshua's face. Seth started laughing harder and the other princes joined him. That's when I saw it. Wilfred was standing on the edge of the pier. I smirked. Show time.

"GAHHHH!" I started sprinting as fast as I could. Prince Wilfred's eyes shot open. "Uh oh..." Was all he could say before I slammed into him, tackling him into the water. Wilfred came up, I didn't. They were all laughing at Wilfred when they realized that. Edward and Glenn came to the edge to investigate. I grabbed their ankles and pulled them in, each Prince pulling another one down with them. Edward pulled Joshua, Glenn pulled Keith. Now...the only one remaining was Roberto. He beamed. "CANNON BALL!" He jumped in with the rest of us. Seth had jumped in after him.

Seth pulled me under. It was unexpected so I swallowed some water on my way down. I was choking. When he realized that, he brought me back up. Edward was rubbing my back. I coughed up the water and spit it on Seth. "I don't know what your game is, but I don't like it" Keith said to Seth. "Yeah, what's your deal? You can't treat the princess like that!" Joshua scolded. "Your just a butler. You have no power in doing that kind of thing to the princess!" Keith added.

My eyes shot open which didn't go unnoticed. "Kye, calm down. It's okay" Wilfred rubbed my back along with Edward. I shoved them off and got up in Keith's face. "You do NOT talk to Seth like that." I pointed a finger at his chest. "If you think you can just come over here and act like a snobby rich kid, I suggest you go home right now. Seth is my best friend. He's not stuck up, he's not mean. He treats me like I want to be treated. I don't give a shit if he's a prince or not!" I glared at him and he hung his head. I swam over to Seth, leaving Keith dumbstruck. Seth was in awe. "Duuudddeeee. That was badass! You just told off Prince Keith!" I smirked. "I know, right?"

That night...

We were all hanging out in the villa. I was laying on the couch, feet in Seth's lap. Keith and Roberto were on the couch opposite to us. Joshua was sitting in a chair and Glenn was sitting on the floor. Edward was standing. We were just chatting away at random things.

"So, Kye..." Keith started. "Yeah?" He was searching his memory. "About 6 years ago, I spotted a blonde girl on the streets. She was homeless. She looked kind and sweet and couldn't have been any older than 12." I nodded to show I was listening. "Even through my disguise, she recognized me instantly. She gave up a huge wad of cash to another homeless man after she was about to buy food with it" again, I nodded. "And?" He gave me an annoyed look. "And? That was you, wasn't it?" I nodded. "Yup" they stared in awe. Wilfred asked. "How much was it? 20 bucks?" I shook my head. "Seventy five" Roberto whistled. "Danggggg. You have a good heart. To think you worked so hard to get it then you give it away..." I smirked. "Oh, not really. I just stole it from somebody" the room erupted in laughter.

Suddenly, the front door opened to reveal a guy I didn't know. Everybody was shocked speechless. The guy had very familiar blue eyes and long blonde hair. When I say long, I mean long enough to be braided to the side and be resting on his shoulder.

The man cleared his throat. "Sorry I'm late". He spotted me. "Who are you?" "I'm-" he cut me off. "I don't care who you are" I stood up and glared. "Then why did you ask, asshole?!" He returned my glare. "How dare you call me that!" Wilfred spoke up. "Uh, K-" "Not now, Wilfred! I have a prick to deal with" he snapped his mouth shut and I cracked my knuckles. You could practically see steam coming out of the man's ears. You could hear the anger in my voice "Now...tell me who the HELL you are so I can put it on your grave". He pulled out a sword and pointed it at me. "Yakov Chernenkov. Prince Yakov Chernenkov"


	12. Brother?

Those eyes...

Hearing his name and staring into the man's bright blue eyes jogged a long forgotten memory deep within my brain

 **Age 4**

 _"Big brother!" I jumped on the young blonde's back. "Give me a piggy back ride!" He smiled but put me down. "I'm sorry, Kye...I can't right now..." The 12 year old boy pet my head. "There's this kingdom Far East that's trying to bully me, you, and dad. We can't have that, can we?" I shook my head ferociously. He kneeled down so that he was on my level. "Exactly. That's why I have to go beat them up. They won't mess with us after that!" I beamed, all my teeth showing with the exception of the front incisor that I lost the previous day in a fight with Seth. He returned my smile. "You see why I can't play now, right?" I did a fist pump. "Yeah! Teach them what happens when you mess with the Chernenkov family!" He chuckled and did a fist pump too, returning my enthusiasm. I grabbed his shoulders. "Tell Sergei to stop acting like a little girl and not to get in you way". I never seen my big brother laugh so hard in my life. "I will" I patted his shoulder "Go get em', tiger" he beamed. "I will, Kye." He stood up, his smile never faltering. "Happy 5th birthday. I'll come right back to celebrate it with you after I deal with those bullies. Everything will be fine. I promise. I'll give you that piggyback ride too! Just remember...you have to go to Grandfather's in two weeks. But again, I'll come to get you no more than a week after. It's a promise I vow to keep." I turned him around and pushed him down the hallway. "Don't worry about that right now! Just go show them what it means to tangle with Yakov Chernenkov!"_

 _Flashback end_

I was shocked speechless, along with Seth and the other princes. "Yeah, now you know who I am" he said confidently. I put my hand on the tip of his sword and lowered it. "I too, was about to know what it means to tangle with Yakov Chernenkov..." He lowered his sword the rest of the way, glare never leaving. "Hell yeah, you were" even through his glare, I could see that those words meant something to him, he just didn't want to show it. What he didn't know was that I knew what they meant. They were the last words he ever heard from his little sister. Also, what he didn't know, was that his little sister was standing right in front of him.

Keith muttered. "Hisato had this planned all along..." Yakov's head snapped over to Keith. "What about dad? Did he want me to kill this woman? Because I can have that arranged" he returned his glare to me with his last statement. My eyes were wavering, tears threatening to overflow. "Women are weird. One moment she was trying to kill me, the next, she's about to cry. Which is it?!" He snapped.

Glenn stood up and walked over, wrapping me in an embrace. A sob left my mouth as I buried myself in his chest. He put his cheek on my head. "It's okay..." He whispered. "Let it all out"

Yakov's face filled with realization. "Ohhhhh, this is Glenn's Woman. What country is she the princess of?" Everybody's (but mine and Glenn's) head slowly turned to face Yakov. "Okay...so he married a commoner?" Everybody shook their heads. "Why are you looking at me like I should know this stuff?!" He asked. Joshua replied. "Because you should" I broke from Glenn's embrace.

I walked over to Yakov and studied his glaring face as I talked. "That kingdom Far East...they're not gonna bully me anymore, right?" His glare subsided. "You taught them what it means to mess with the Chernenkov family, didn't you?" His sword dropped to the floor with a clang. "No way..." I ignored him. "Y-You promised you would celebrate my fifth birthday with me, you p-promised you would give me a piggyback ride when you got home. You promised everything would be fine! Y-You promised! So...why didn't you come back...?"

An endless river of tears were streaming down my face. "Big brother...you promised you would come to get me. I waited for five years...FIVE. Yet you never came..." He reached a shaky hand towards me but right before he touched me, he retracted it. "I can't-" he stormed out of the villa, slamming the door behind him. I just looked down and walked off to my room, not saying a word.

When I walked in, I locked the door and sat down on my bed, face streaked with tears. I eyed the window, knowing exactly what I needed to do.

 **Yakov p.o.v**

When I ran out of the villa, I made sure to go far away. I sat on the breakers on the other side of the beach and looked out over the ocean. The moon was reflecting over the calm water. It was the perfect place to think. I hugged my legs close to my chest and rested my chin on my knee.

 ** _Age 12_**

 _When Kye ran up and jumped on my back, I knew it would be the last time I saw her for awhile. I made promises I knew I couldn't keep. I made vows I knew I wouldn't fulfill. The war started and Kye was sent off to live with Grandpa. I, on the other hand, helped lead the military into war. Many nights, I couldn't sleep. I was always thinking about how I broke all the promises I made to Kye. It's been two months since the war started. Two. Yet, I never came for her like I promised I would._

 ** _Age 17_**

 _Finally, at last...they surrendered. It was a bloody war, indeed. I was going back to Nobel Michel in a few weeks to tell Kye that I was done dealing with the bullies, to see how much she grown... She's going to be angry, I assure you of that, but it was all worth it. Anything to protect her..._

 _The smile on my face was permanent, unable to leave even if I had wanted it to. I was monitoring the camp by horse when the lieutenant ran up to me. "Your highness, sir. Permission to speak?" I hopped off of the trusty steed and spoke. "Granted" there was hurt in his face. Whatever it was, he wasn't going to have a fun time telling me. "It appears that her highness, Princess Kye, has fled the castle." I raised an eyebrow. "By fled, do you mean...?" He nodded. "She ran away..." I never changed my expression upon hearing the news. "So? I haven't seen her in four and a half years. Last I saw her, she was a five year old brat, whining until she got everything she wanted. Why would I care if she left?" I didn't wait for a response. I remounted the horse again and trotted off._

 _Truth is, it hurt me greatly. I wanted to go to her and tell her all about the war- tell her that I was there to stay. But now...she's gone. Possibly forever. It took all I had not to cry. 'I'm a General now...' I reminded myself. 'Generals don't cry'_

A tear slid down my face. I wasn't there for most of her life. I wasn't there to help her through hard times, I wasn't there to comfort her when she was crying. I was never there...I left her all alone, thinking that I would come back one day.

Footsteps behind me proved that I was followed, but who it was surprised me. "Huh? Yakov? Are you...crying?!" Sergei exclaimed. (I honestly don't know who Sergei is, I only know that he's Yakov's friend. I don't know what he acts like or anything. I know he's probably rude or something but I'm going to act like he's a funny carefree kind of guy. Idk) I didn't look back at him. "I don't know what happened in there, but it must've been big. You have NEVER cried in your life" he sat down beside me. "Wanna tell me what happened?"

 **Kye p.o.v**

I ran down the beach, immediately spotting him on the rocky breakers. Some guy had just sat beside him. And if this is Yakov, this must be-

I walked on the rocks, chilled stone biting at my bare feet. My thin white gown made me cold and the ribbons that were wrapped around my arms and went around my back didn't provide much warmth. The man's exclamation was loud enough earlier that I heard. "Wanna tell me what happened?" I heard the black haired man ask. I didn't let my big brother reply. Instead, I did. "I'm pretty sure that's my fault, Sergei" they both turned towards me.

Sergei stood up and walked over to me. "Whoa! This Chick is H-O-T!" He put his elbow on my shoulder. "So this is why you were crying! Man, I didn't know you had a girlfriend! You should've told me!" Good old Sergei, still the same. "Where'd you pick this one up? Is she Gardanian? Or maybe she's from Philip? Or Liberty?" I mentally face palmed. This guy is talking to the same girl he used to climb trees with when he was little. He watched me grow from an infant to a kid. Sergei is hitting on the same girl he used to think of as a sister.

Yakov had a slight look of disgust on his face. He stared us up and down. I smiled and placed his arm off of my shoulder, all while smiling. "Now Sergei..." He beamed, happy I knew his name, too. "If you ever lay a hand on me again, I will personally rip you eyes out and shove them down your throat so you can watch me tear your stomach apart!" Sergei put his hands up, like he was surrendering, and slowly backed off. Yakov, who was quiet until now, spoke up. "Sergei...you should know better than to hit on my little sister by now..."

Sergei did a double take. He studied me up and down, not believing what he just heard. I smirked. "Done staring, Princess?" That was my nickname for him. I was always tougher than him so I called him princess. "Holy. Shit. It's Kye" I nodded. "Last time I checked, yeah" he wrapped me in a bear hug. "Kye, I missed you so much!" He jumped back and grabbed my arms. "Kye...your beautiful." I smiled. "You've grown up to be quite handsome as well, Sergei" Yakov rolled his eyes. I walked over to my older brother. "I think-" I put my hand on his shoulder. "I think we need to go home." He nodded in agreement. "Sergei and I will go to the castle tonight. We all know he didn't just walk here." Sergei crossed his arms and pouted. "How did you know! I might've just run a marathon just because I felt Kye's presence!"

Yakov got up and hugged me. "I-..." He started talking but cut off. "I'm sorry for breaking my promises"


End file.
